Because I love You
by x-Beautiful Blass-x
Summary: Cette fan fic est basée à partir de la promo de l'épisode 2x14. L'histoire est essentiellement centrée sur Blair et Chuck. Elle commence peu de temps après la mort de Bart au moment où Chuck est sur le toit et qu'il s'apprête à sauter!
1. Sautera, sautera pas?

Cette fan fic est basée à partir de la promo de l'épisode 2x14, c'est le scénario que j'imagine pour la suite de la série, pour patienter jusqu'à la reprise du 5 janvier. L'histoire est essentiellement centrée sur Blair et Chuck. Elle commence peu de temsp après la mort de Bart. Je vous laisse découvrir et j'espère apprécier. Xoxo, laissez des coms, svp! Merci!

« Seigneur, NON !!!! »

Repérés : Blair Waldorf arrivant en courant en bas d'un superbe immeuble de type vénitien. Alors qu'au contraire notre cher Chuck Bass lui est en haut. Vraiment tout haut, si on considère le bord comme le plus haut. **C** est vraiment dans un sal état sa bouteille à la main, la tête penché vers le vide et regardant d'un air renfrogné Queen **B** qui elle ne sourit, comment dire pas du tout.

« Chuck, mais que fais tu ? »

Dans ses yeux se lit l'incrédulité, la souffrance mais surtout la peur. Elle le supplie du regard de redescendre. Mais peut-il seulement la voir ?

Il se ballade le long du mince filet qui le retient du bord. Il lève la tête vers les étoiles, portant à ses lèvres son doux pêcher.

« Chuck ! »

Baissant les yeux, Chuck rencontre Blair mais retourne la tête presque aussitôt. Il ne veut pas la voir. Il lui a fait beaucoup de mal ces temps si, il en a fait à tout le monde, il mérite ce qui lui arrive mais **B** n'est pas de cet avis. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle se tourne vers Dorota.

« Tiens moi ça et ne me juge pas ! »

Attention Chuck quand **B** est en colère, il faut vite se cacher. Conseil d'experte !

« Miss Blair, vous ne pouvez…

-Dorota, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me …

-JE SUIS CHUCK BASS ! »

VLAM ! Le bruit d'une bouteille de whisky ou bien de vodka enfin ça n'a pas d'importance s'écrase sur le sol. Elle a fait une chute impressionnante dans tous les cas. Blair relève encore une fois son visage mais ce jeune homme, qui lui sourit, regarde l'écrasement de la bouteille comme une solution agréable.

« Miss Blair…

-Ca aurait pu être lui ! »

Soudain une furie brune se faufile à l'intérieur du sublime immeuble. Pendant ce temps une foule se masse aussi au pied de l'hôtel levant les yeux vers l'espèce de masse difforme qui se profile à l'horizon.

Arrivé enfin à son but, elle pousse la porte. Le vent d'hiver lui fouettant les joues et les lumières de l'Upper East Side reflétant sa jolie chevelure brune. S'approchant de lui sans un bruit, elle se reproche petit à petit.

« Chuck. »


	2. Blair règle ses comptes

Blair s'avance lentement mais d'un pas décidé vers Chuck qui a la tête penchée vers le vide. Il semble regarder les personnes en contrebat.

« Chuck !

-Pourquoi tu répètes, je t'ai très bien entendu ! Et je connais mon prénom ! lui répond t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Oh ! Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ma salive pour des paroles inutiles.

-Inutiles ? »

Elle s'avance, le touchant presque. Allez B, il ne reste que quelques mètres.

« Éloigne-toi !

-Non !

-ELOIGNE-TOI !!!! »

Quel ton monsieur Bass, ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il ne faut jamais parler comme ça à Queen B ?

Blair continue de s'approcher, lui saisissant le bras délicatement.

« Tu es sourde ? Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner.

-Ca manque de conviction. Stp, Chuck redescends, on va en parler.

-Parler de quoi ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! »

Ouh ! Vous n'entendez pas un bruit de cœur brisé à moins que…

« Eh au moins le courage de me le dire en face. Regarde-moi » lui hurle-t-elle dessus.

Elle saisit entre ses mains, son menton, appuyant doucement sur son cou, lui faisant pivoter son visage vers le sien. Chuck la fixant, déniant enfin lui accorder un signe, la regarde d'un air perdu. Blair, quant à elle est sur d'elle. Elle lui attrape le bras, il est presque retourné entièrement.

« Chuck, répète. »

Son visage est maintenant collé au sien. Mais comme je l'ai précisé juste avant il ne faut pas faire peur, ni mettre en colère la petite princesse Waldorf s'en pouvoir penser s'en sortir si facilement. Et contre toute attente notre chère Blair prouve encore cette loi.

« Tu n'en est pas capable ! Cela veut tout dire. Si tu as le courage dis-moi la vérité en face. Sur ce que tu ressens vraiment.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais prononcer les 3 mots ici et maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Parle-moi ! »

Chuck l'ignorant de nouveau détourne son visage du sien.

« Chuck !

-Blair, laisse

VLAM ! »

Ou ! Pauvre Chuck Bass, tu viens de te prendre la pire gifle de ta vie. Tu retournes le visage vers elle, la mâchoire carré.

« Comment..

-J'OSE ! CHUCK ! NE RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS UN TRUC PAREIL ! TU M'ENTENDS ? IMAGINE CE QUE J'AI PU RESSENTIR EN TE VOYANT SUR CE TOIT ! Tu as le droit de vouloir te tuer, vas-y je t'y pousse mais je t'interdis de me faire du mal, tu m'entends tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis là, je suis prête à t'écouter, pour toi, j'ai prononcé les 3 mots. J'ai mis mon orgueil de côté et je n'ai rien dit quand tu as couché avec toutes ces filles pendant ta petite virée et que tu t'es droguée. Pour cela je mérite un peu de respect et non pas toi sur un toit ! SAUTE Vas-y mais es-tu seulement sur d'en avoir le cran ? C'est à toi de voir. »


	3. A toi de voir

Chuck tend sa jambe droite raide vers le vide, défiant du regard Blair. Quelle provocation mais qui sera le maître des deux, qui aura le dernier mot?

"Tu ne le feras pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es Chuck Bass. Lâche comme tous les membres de ta famille. Bon maintenant j'y vais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai une superbe soirée à organiser. Bonne nuit!"

Elle se retourne prête à partir quand soudain montrant du doigt le bas vers le droite.

"Evite de te jeter là, j'adore leur rose à l'entrée."

Aperçu Blair Waldorf descendant d'un grand hôtel se surprenant à verser une larme. S'asseyant quelque seconde dans les marches de secours de l'hôtel, elle se regarde les yeux dans les yeux dans le verre de la porte qui est face à elle. Elle rigole, essuie sa larme et se relève. Pleurer pour lui, quelle honte. Prenant son air le plus fière. Elle arrive face à Nate et Vanessa qui sont en bas de l'immeuble.

"Blair, tu n'as pas réussit à le raisonner?"

Vu le regard qu'elle te lance Nate, je crois que non. Blair est une reine, c'est dur d'admettre une faute et de dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle relève encore plus fièrement le menton et passe son chemin mais Vanessa lui retient le bras.

"Mais enfin mets ton orgueil de côté, fais le descendre il peut mourir!

-Mon orgueil, je crois qu'il a été assez passible en ce moment. Qu'il crève! C'est qu'un sale égoïste. Dorota, on y va.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dis mais il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme c'est. Voilà Serena et Eric.

-Je vais y aller s'exclame Eric.

-Non Eric, moi j'y vais après tout on est meilleur ami.

-Mais où est Blair, d'après Gossip Girl elle était là! Demande Serena complètement perdu.

-Oui, elle était là, répond Nate gêné. Je laisse Vanessa expliquer."

Pauvre Vanessa, tu n'as pas fini voilà Lilly qui arrive.


	4. Une amie est toujours la bienvenue

"Où est Blair, c'est elle qui devrait y aller, demande Serena complètement perdu.

-Elle y est allé et elle vient de redescendre. Elle est partie comme une furie en le traitant de sale égoïste, répond maladroitement V.

-Je vais la voir et lui parler."

Aperçu, une jolie blonde courant à toute vitesse vers une petite brune d'environ 1m55 à l'air renfrogné mais non moi triste. Allez vas y S, tu peux le faire! Parole de Gossip.

"BLAIR!"

Elle se retourne.

"Mais enfin pourquoi?

-Si tu savais…."

Oh! Queen B en pleure en plein milieu de l'Upper East Side, quel culot franchement! Non, c'est méchant, voyons la pauvre! Réfugie toi dans les bras de S, un câlin amicale remonte toujours le moral, vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir par hasard?

"Dis-moi tout B.

-Il a été odieux! Il m'a dit des choses horribles, j'ai mal, tellement mal. Tout ça pour lui.

-Non, B c'est juste que tu l'aimes, s'il savait…

-Il le sait! Je lui ai dis."

Repéré : Serena Van Der Woodsen choqué sur le bord de la 5ième Avenue. Tiens, B aurait elle encore caché des détails sans importance?

"Quoi? Tu lui as dit et tu ne m'a pas prévenu?

-Je n'ai pas pu, tu étais à Buenos Aires avec Aaron. Dorota, un mouchoir stp! (c'est pas bien de mentir B, tu avias tout le temps, c'était plutôt ton choix! Petite coquine mais bon vu la situation je ne le tiendrais pas contre toi!)

-Je.

-Ah! S'esclaffe Blair

-Tenez miss Blair, dit Dorota.

-Merci, tu sais S le pire là dedans c'est que je l'ai dit à Cyrus, la honte et que je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Oh mon dieu, je ne m'en remettrais pas!

-Oh B! C'est à marquer dans les annales!

-S, finalement ce n'est pas le pire, tu sais ce qu'il a osé me répondre "Eh Ba c'est bien dommage!" Tu te rends compte je lui dis et il me répond ça, il y a des jours où je crois que je vais le tuer!

-T'as juste à le pousser!"

Mais B ne peut refouler une nouvelle crise de larme et de se serrer encore plus fort dans les bras de son amie. Mais justement revenons à ce cher C qui j'espère n'a pas fini écrasé, ça serait dommage un si jolie morceau! J'avoue c'est plus pour voir ce que lui réserver notre Queen B adorée, je veux savoir et qui sera la première occurrente? Moi et à qui je vais le dire en ne déformant pas la vérité (à qui je vais faire croire ça franchement!) à vous évidemment lecteurs assoiffés, avouez vous en mourez d'envie!

Oh! Attendez retour vers B, visiblement son mélodrame n'est pas encore fini, je suis méchante mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

"Je croyais que…..qu'il éprouvait au moins quelque chose pour moi quand il est venu me voir le soir du mariage et qu'il m'a regardé avec ses yeux, je pensais que j'étais importante pour lui mais apparemment pas. Et ensuite quand on était dans le lit….sa voix se brisa.

-Attends t'as couché avec lui? Demande S croyant rêver.

-Non! Oh S tu as vraiment les idées mal placées. Je n'ai pas dit ça! Hurle Blair reprenant son petit air de garce comme je l'aime.

-Pardon, ta phrase était ambiguë.

-C'est vrai, mais on a juste dormi mais je ne sais pas l'avoir dans mes bras c'était comme si je me sentais apaisée.

-Non, juste une amoureuse voulant protéger celui qu'elle aime.

-OH MON DIEU!"

Aperçu : B et S tournant la tête à toute vitesse sous ce cri d'effroi provenant d'un certain immeuble. Un visage inquiet se profile sous nos yeux. Est-ce que ce superbe hôtel aurait une nouvelle carpette d'entrée sous la forme de Chuck Bass. La suite au prochain épisode à moins que…………………


	5. La parole n'est parfois pas utile

Merci infiniment à tous pour vos coms! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour moi, il est pour l'instant le meilleur et le plus long, alors lâchez des coms! Merci encore!!

Eh! Eh! Salut enfant bourré de fric de l'Upper East Side, un petit conseil couvrez-vous bien la nuit est fraîche mais la dernière collection de chez Barney's offre un panel splendide de manteau de luxe avec vrai ou fausse fourrure. Sinon, j'ai vu une superbe chaise en bois dans un magasin au bord de la 9ième, avec des enluminures magnifiques, taillées à même le cœur du bois…………………….Vous devez penser mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout? C'est vrai j'essayai juste de garder le suspens pour le cas ! Veuillez m'excuser pour cette blague de mauvais goût mais bon vous m'adorez ne dites pas le contraire!

Bref, on en était où, ah oui Chuck Bass, alors suite de l'histoire dans un instant petit curieux!

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf en tenu et coiffure, enfin totale look Audrey Hepburn. Elle est ravissante, et est suivi de la non moins sublime Serena Van Der Woodsen. Elles courent toutes deux vers le cri qui vient de déchirer la nuit.

Blair arrive devant l'immeuble.

"OH MON DIEU!!"

Une foule de gens est amassé devant l'hôtel. Blair craint le pire, elle s'avance bousculant tout le monde sur son passage en leur hurlant dessus, S la pauvre n'arrive pas à la suivre.

"OH MON DIEU"

B s'approche de la femme qui hurle et qui a au passage a un sacré organe.

"Quoi? Pourquoi vous hurlez? Il est tombé? "lui demande-t-elle hystérique.

Un regard plus qu'inquiet fait face à cette femme de la cinquantaine.

"Quoi, non mais ce gamin est suspendu au bord du vide, c'est AFFREUX! OH MON DIEU!"

S vient enfin d'arriver. B n'a quant à elle jamais eu un visage aussi dur, c'est peu dire!

VLAM! Et encore une pour B! Ca va pas de frapper les inconnus.

"Mais vous êtes cinglée, pourquoi m'avez-vous frappée?

-Enfin B qu'est ce qui t'as pris?

-Espèce de vieille peau, au lieu de hurler pour rien, barrez-vous!"

Repéré : B perdant le contrôle de soi et agressant des vieux, tu n'as pas pris de cours de politesse? Pourtant je croyais...

"Blair!

-A cause de cette conne j'ai cru que……………"

En levant les yeux, elle ne vit rien que du noir puis soudain une lumière passa par là et afficha aux yeux de tous un Bass toujours suspendu et hurlant à tu tête!

"J'y vais!

-Quoi, mais tu………….viens de dire que………..

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je vais utiliser les grands moyens. Oublie la Blair faible que tu viens de voir. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir!"

Elle enlève son manteau, son chapeau, se lâche les cheveux et balance tout ça dans les bras de S, comment dire sur le cul!

Dorota arrive en courant, encore plus surprise que notre pauvre S.

"Mais..que va-t-elle faire?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises, conclu Eric le visage tout triste."

Pendant ce temps, une brune en furie parcourt à toute vitesse les deux étages qui la sépare de…….au fait il est quoi par rapport à elle? Un ancien amant? Mais non pas ancien! Enfin d'après ce que je sais…………

"Nate, peux-tu nous laisser seul à nouveau?

-Euh...

-Stp"

Traduction : casse-toi! Ou encore t'as pas intérêt à dire non! Nate ne se fait pas prier.

"Pourquoi tu insistes, je t'ai dit de dégager.

-Chuck, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne me soumettrais jamais à toi et puis on est Blair et Chuck, Chuck et Blair.

-Je sais.

-Alors stp descends.

-Non, tu n'as pas réussi une première fois alors pourquoi réessayer? En tout cas merci d'avoir faire fuir la folle, elle me donnait un mal de tête affreux.

-Je crois que c'est plus dû à l'alcool. Chuck regarde moi."

Il lui tourne inlassablement le dos. Elle s'approche le frôlant de ses doigts qui commencent sérieusement à se refroidir.

"Chuck, regarde-moi."

Elle laisse sa main vagabonder le long de son dos, caressant et devinant les traits de ses muscles, de sa taille et de ses côtes.

"Regarde-moi."

Elle s'approche un peu plus tout en accentuant ses caresses. Elle remonte doucement et de façon très sensuel.

B, sacré coquine, c'est quoi cette technique de séduction, à trop regarder des films à l'eau de rose on perd des neurones. Si ça marche je m'incline et j'envoie un message à un responsable pour que cette technique pour dissuader les suicidaires soit adoptée. Reste juste à espérer que tes caresses, ne le déstabilise pas, jusqu'à en tomber à la renverse (à prendre au sens direct dans le cas présent!) N'empêche, quelle folle d'avoir retiré son manteau, à moins que ça fait parti du plan, qui sait avec B il faut s'attendre à tout. Ca peut aussi ne pas être un plan.

"Regarde-moi, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle"

Le simple touché, lui procure un sentiment de bien être fou, de sécurité, dommage qu'ils soient sur le haut d'un building.

"Chuck"

Elle continu ses caresses, montant maintenant à sa nuque quand touchant sa peau fine. Elle le sent tressaillir sous ses doigts. Elle caresse sa peau de ses mains froides qui à ce moment dégage une chaleur à faire fondre. Elle enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le massant. Son bras ne peut monter plus haut. Elle monte sur une petite caisse qui la remonte de quelques centimètres à peine, Chuck est toujours plus haut.

Repéré : B montant sur une caisse, veut-elle aussi en finir? Ca serait trop triste mais ça ferait vraiment amants maudits!

Elle s'approche de lui, ils ne sont qu'a quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, il est toujours dos à elle. Elle sent autour d'elle la chaleur qu'il dégage. S'approchant délicatement, elle tend ses lèvres vers son coup laissant échapper un léger souffle sur sa nuque. Il décale la tête sous le coup.

Elle étend ensuite ses deux bras vers son corps comme voulant le serrer mais elle reprend ses caresses tranquillement. Elle s'avance un peu plus et cette fois dépose un baiser calme et doux sur son cou d'un geste lent, délicat et rapide. (Peut être amoureux?)

"Regarde-moi"

Elle le tient fort contre elle, accrochant ses bras à sa taille et le serrant comme voulant le retenir par sa seule volonté. Elle pose sa tête entre son cou et le commencement de son dos et respire lentement mais saccadé par le froid, elle articule d'une voix tremblante :

"Ne me laisse pas, je ne le supporterais pas, je tiens à toi, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit."

Elle ouvre ses mains, fermant les yeux et espérant. Soudain des mains plus chaudes se joignent aux siennes, elle pivote et il se retourne. Ils sont face à face.

"Tu es gelée.

-Réchauffes-moi."

Il s'abaisse embrassant ses mains comme un objet précieux.

Je ne sais pas, après tout je le sens mal. Un Bass même bourré et peut être amoureux reste quand même un Bass.

Elle le tire vers elle et l'enlace, se blottissant dans ses bras. Lui dans le froid de l'hiver souffla parmi le vent un léger "Pardon".

On devrait rassurer Eric et Serena, Blair n'a fait aucune bêtise, elle n'a presque pas parlé. Elle a juste ouvert son cœur et fait parler ses sentiments. Et ça, ça se passe de commentaire.

ANNONCE : Gossip Girl (moi) est émue! (Et B n'avait aucun plan!)


	6. Une page est tournée

Merci infiniment pour tous ces coms!!! Lâchez en encore!! :) :) :) :) :) :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais retrouvons notre couple?

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf tenant dans ses bras un Chuck Bass sauvé, pour qombien de temps? Et de qui ( pas de lui-même en tout cas)?

"J'ai eu tellement peur……………………………………..quand je t'ai vu, je…"

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux, collant son front au sien.

"Chuck, je……………je ne sais quoi te dire……….ne recommences plus jamais ça, pour moi, fait le pour moi."

Elle regarde attendant une réaction.

"Pour moi, je tiens à toi tu le sais. Stp, promets-moi. Ne recommence plus jamais une chose pareille. Je ne le supporterais pas. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas, mon âme et tous en moins te supplie de revenir ce que tu es : Chuck Bass lui dit elle la voix douce mais triste."

Il lève les yeux vers elle. Blair le regarde son sourire qui venait à peine de s'afficher s'effaça.

Question; qu'as vu Blair dans les yeux de C qui lui enlève ce beau sourire?

"Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça, PAS MAINTENANT! NON! Lui hurle-t-elle dessus, commençant à s'éloigner.

-Tu as tout de suite compris, la preuve que c'est évident.

-NON! Je te l'interdis répond elle la voix brisée par le chagrin s'éloignant de lui encore plus.

-Blair…

-NON! Tu ne peux pas! Hurle-t-elle de désespoir.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'as pas le droit c'est égoïste, je viens de t'aider. Tu n'es pas désolé j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu mérites vraiment tout ce qu'on dit sur toi, t'es qu'un salop! Crie-t-elle complètement triste.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses. Blair toi et moi c'est impossible tu le sais, tu as compris tout de suite. Cette déclaration que tu viens de me faire, tu pourras toujours l'attendre de moi mais en vain, jamais! Je ne te ferais jamais de belle déclaration à la Roméo! Ce n'est pas moi, tu attends quelque chose que je ne peux te donner, Blair. Réfléchis!

-Non! Tu n'as pas le droit, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu ne peux pas me sortir de ta vie comme l'une de tes vulgaires putes avec qui tu couches et que tu balances juste après. Tu as de l'estime pour moi.

-Visiblement pas. Va t'en Blair, je ne veux plus te voir lui dit il d'un ton cassant.

-STOP! Arrête! Tu refoules tes sentiments, j'en suis sûre. Un seul homme ne peut faire temps de mal continu t'elle de hurler."

Ils sont loin l'un de l'autre se dévisageant. Sur le visage de Blair coule une longue série de larme sans fin. Elle s'approche de lui et lui prend son visage fermement entre ses mains l'obligeant à le regarder.

"Très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me jeter c'est moi qui m'en vais et définitivement cette fois, je ne viendrais plus t'aider. Bonne nuit Chuck et tu as le droit de aire ce que tu veux même de sauter du toit!"

Elle le saisit brutalement, approchant sa bouche près de son oreille et lui déclarant d'un ton brut et arrogant :

"Je n'aurais été qu'une fille de plus."

Puis Blair se recule et se rapproche à toute vitesse pour prendre ses lèvres, elle s'approche un peu plus, pour approfondir le baiser. Elle continu à tout vitesse et de plus en plus passionné. Elle bouge la tête profitant savourant ce dernier baiser, soufflant entre chaque contact puis se retira d'un coup dans une longue inspiration.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds Chuck. Mais au moins j'ai le mérite de savoir dire au revoir comme toutes ses filles"

Elle se détourne et descends l'escalier laissant C planter au beau milieu du toit. Bien joué B, quel sortie : on peut dire qu'elle a le style.

Quant à S……ça se passe de commentaire :

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font?

-A ton avis? Dit Nate en rigolant.

-Qui dit dispute dit forcément réconciliation, non? Complète Vanessa.

"Voilà B conclut S. Blair!"

B se retourne, elle a suffisamment pleuré, elle lui sourit comme si tout c'était bien passé.

"S! Il est descendu, il arrive j'ai accouru pour vous le dire."

Mais son essoufflement n'était pas du tout dû à ça.

"Tu es sur que Chuck va bien, il ne va pas remonter?

-Non S, tiens le voila……………avec Jack? Mais depuis quand qu'il est là celui là?

-B! Il vient d'arriver, je lui ai envoyé un message.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait."

Après tout, on ne peut jamais savoir avec les Bass! Et ce n'est pas notre chère Queen B qui dira le contraire, avoue B tu n'attends que ça de rentrer chez toi et de pleurer! N'est ce pas?

Bilan de cette journée : justement aurons nous un jour normal! Non l'ennui c'est pas pour tout de suite, découvrez ce que nous réserve S et ses amis prochainement.

XoXo Gossip Girl.

Ps: Fin de ce 27 décembre, bientôt le nouvel an!


	7. Blair Waldorf dans tous ses états

Merci pour vos coms!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca me touche!! Gros bisous à toi ma best et merci pour ton com! Je t'adore!!!!!!!!!! Merci beaucoup à tous les autres pour leurs gentils messages. Lâchez en encore sur ce nouveau chapitre!! Merci!!! :) :) :) :)

"Pleurer!!!!!!!"

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf, au milieu de sa chambre gesticulant devant une Serena complètement perdu. Décidemment B a littéralement pété un câble en ce moment.

"Pleurer!!!!! S tu te rends compte? J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine devant Chuck Bass! Ce n'est pas moi! Je lui reproche de ne pas être la personne que je connais mais moi-même je ne me reconnais plus! C'est pas moi, je ne me serai jamais abaissé à pleurer devant lui et pour lui!" hurle B en furie.

Eh, oui B vient de se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé hier! La vérité est dure à accepter!

Courage princesse!

"B, tu l'aimes.

-Non! Je l'aimais vu ce qu'il a osé faire hier. Attends tu es sur d'avoir bien compris? Après l'avoir fait descendre du bord je lui ai fais une espèce de déclaration à l'eau de rose mais je suis cinglée! Pas possible le champagne que j'avais bu ne devait pas être frais continu B à toute vitesse.

-J'ai compris B, tu as juste exprimé tes sentiments ce n'est pas un drame. Tu lui as fait comprendre que tu tiens à lui et il t'a repoussé répond calmement S.

-Mais je n'aurais JAMAIS dû lui dire ça! S ce n'est pas moi! Ca ne me ressemble pas d'être si faible cri B hors d'elle.

-B, tu ne sembles pas voir que la situation était catastrophique, tu as juste avoué ouvertement des choses que tu ne lui aurais jamais dite maintenant c'est à lui de voir si quelque chose est possible.

-Oh! Oh! Je ne crois pas ça, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre! S je me suis fait rembarrer!

-Tu souffres mais tu te voiles la face, tu as choisis la colère plutôt que la tristesse. Tu refuses de t'avouer que ce qu'il t'a dit t'as blessé.

-J'ai eu trop mal, avoue t'elle d'un souffle, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de son père. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux plus jamais voir Chuck Bass de ma vie!

-Miss Blair, Mr Bass est là.

-C'est de la provocation ou quoi là?"

Repéré : Blair qui vient de déballer son sac à sa meilleure amie et la personne qu'elle souhaite le moins voir au monde est chez elle en ce moment. Reste une interrogation: Est-ce vraiment la personne qu'elle veut moins le voir?

"Miss Blair? Mr Bass est ici et souhaite vous voir.

-J'arrive! Continu-t-elle d'hurler.

-Bon courage B, répond S en rigolant.

-Tu te marres?

-Le destin est parfois salaud!

-Sors d'ici! Immédiatement

-Tu me raconteras!

-Evidemment! Allez oust! Dit Blair rigolant à son tour."

Mais à peine la porte claqué, son sourire se dissout. La peur s'installe, le doute. Mais on parle de Queen B, elle relève le menton et descends les escaliers. Et trouve un homme de dos planté au milieu du salon.

"Chu……….Vous?

-Bonjour Blair, Chuck n'a pas pu venir, il se repose."

Aperçu B figée dans son escalier, semblant oublié qu'il y a de nouveaux deux Bass ici.

"On ne dit pas bonjour.

-Je….si..Bonjour Jack mais que vaut l'honneur de votre visite non désirée?

-Directe pour une personne suffisamment naïve qui croyait qu'après ce qui s'était passé hier mon neveu allez venir ici."

Comme on dit cassé là, princesse. Elle finit de descendre les escaliers comme si de rien n'était alors qu'à l'intérieur une éruption volcanique ne désirant que sortir va exploser! Je me demande ce qu'elle doit penser : Il lui a raconté????

"Franchement, il a faillit se tuer hier il doit se reposer avant de venir te remercier."

B en s'asseyant sur son canapé, laisse un long soulagement avant de répondre de son ton très amicale :

"Pas besoin de remerciement et on conserve le vous, je ne tutoie que mes amis."

Queen B? LE RETOUR?? Son petit sourire narquois s'étant sur son visage.

"Alors Mr Bass votre visite c'est pour……."

TIC! L'ascenseur vient d'arriver laissant apparaître un Chuck Bass surpris des deux personnes face à lui.


	8. Chuck Bass, le retour

J'aime bof ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour planter la suite qui sera vraiment mieux........, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!!!! Merci pour tous vos coms!!!!!! Dédicace à Artémis : Joyeux anniversaire!!! Happy Birthday! Je t'adore!! Encore joyeux anniversaire, ma brune!!!!!!!! Je t'adore, tu me manques beaucoup!!

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf la bouche grande ouverte, aussi surprise que Chuck qui se maintient sur le côté de l'ascenseur toisant du regard les deux personnes en face de lui. Soudain une grande blonde passe en courant et se faufile à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur, victime du malaise ambiant.

Chuck se relève, et s'approche de quelques pas, se frottant le menton.

"Blair? Je peux comprendre mais toi? demande-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

-Il allait partir justement, répond Blair pensive.

-Pourtant, continu Chuck en s'approchant près d'eux, je croyais qu'il te disait justement la raison de sa venue.

-Tu as dû mal comprendre, après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois dit Blair.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui as raison Blair, je viens juste d'arriver, tu ne te souviens pas? "S'exclame Jack.

Heureusement que Jack cache B de Chuck, elle siffle entre ses dents d'un air plus que méchant : "Dehors."

"Mais, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, vous avez probablement beaucoup de choses à vous dire, au revoir Blair."

Elle regarde comme si elle pouvait le liquider sur place mais finalement contente qu'il parte.

TIC! L'ascenseur se referme. Blair s'allonge sur son canapé, les jambes croisées, le défiant du regard. Lui adopte une position plus décontracté, adossé à un mur mais la regardant intensément lui aussi.

A quoi joue Blair et Chuck, moi qui attendait une confrontation sanguinaire, ils ne vont pas que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant tous ce temps? Non?

Blair secoue l'une de ses jambes quand à Chuck, il ne baisse pas ses yeux, les fixant encore plus profondément dans les siens.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici? Commence-t-elle.

-Je te retourne la question. Que fais mon oncle ici? Lui répond-t-il."

A ce moment, Dorota arrive er fait aussitôt demi-tour. Mieux vaut pour toi, sauve toi tant que tu le peux!! Quand ces deux là vont exploser, ça va faire mal!!!

"Ca ne te regarde pas, comme tout maintenant. Voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de dégager le plancher? Tu marches sur un tapis qui coûte une fortune."

Elle se lève, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

"Dehors!"

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se rapproche, et dit contre la peau fine de sa mâchoire :

"Je suis Chuck Bass, on me jette pas dehors."

Il s'éloigne, Blair avale sa salive et se recule souriante.

"Chuck Bass, le retour? Après tout la drogue et les filles c'était bien toi. Je me doutais que tu reviendrais à tes ressources, naturelles." Son ton était sarcastique.

"Félicite-toi, ce revirement je le tiens de toi. Tu m'as dit hier que je n'étais pas moi. Tu veux vraiment le retour de Chuck Bass?"

Il s'approche d'elle parlant presque à ses lèvres. Elle détourne la tête. Mais il la ramène vers lui.

"Réponds.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu as offrir? Répond Blair sensuellement.

-Tout dépend de ta demande." Conclut-il en levant un sourcil de compréhension soulevant un sous-entendu.

Il tourne près d'elle, la frôlant de ses doigts. Il caresse lentement son dos, il se tient derrière elle et pose ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches. Posant sa tête sur son côté droit, elle regarde. Leurs visages est face à face.

"Je veux Chuck Bass, le vrai, le seul, le véritable.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour le détruire et le faire souffrir, si tu crois que je vais te pardonner ce coup là!

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Continu-t-il en reprenant ses caresses. Pourtant tu te laisses toucher.

-J'apprécié juste tes touchers.

-Tu dis vouloir le retour de Chuck Bass. Pourtant ce même gars c'est quelque chose de très compromettant.

-Quoi? Gémit-elle.

-A toi de le découvrir, chérie."

Elle se retourne subitement.

"Tu crois m'avoir mais je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau.

-Je ne te veux pas, je sais que je t'aurais. Tu veux de moi, tu reviendras vers moi et ça par tous les moyens. Il se penche à nouveau vers elle. Après tout tu m'aimes."

Elle avale difficilement sa salive.

"Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois ça. Je t'en veux à mort, je l'admets, mais tu sais ce dont je suis capable quand je suis en colère. Je peux te jurer que tu vas morfler. Je vais jouer ma salope un max. Pire qu'avec Georgina, oubli tout ce que j'ai pu dire depuis la mort de ton père!

-Tu me détestes mais j'aime ça, tu le sais. On verra que la suite des choses me donnera raison. Mais c'est bizarre, la nuit je sens encore dans mon oreille lorsque je me lève un bourdonnement me disant "parce que je t'aime. Blair. Chuck." Très romantique B, t'en as fait des comme ça à Nate ou bien à ce bon vieux Marcus?

-En tout cas félicitations au retour du pervers égocentrique. Je vais déboucher le champagne. C'est un événement merveilleux. Et inattendu moi qui pensait tellement que tu allais jouer encore les martyres pendant quelques temps, mais bon. Tant pis! J'aurais bien voulu fixer l'image de toi sur mon lit, prêt à pleurer dans mes bras. Dommage que personne n'est vu ça. Mais moi aussi je me souviens de parole, les papillons lors de notre première fois et ton petit blocage sexuel du retour des vacances. Le grand Chuck Bass impuissant, ça ferait kitch sur ton CV. Tu es faible, tu te donnes l'image d'un fort. "

Elle lui souffle au visage satisfaite de sa réponse.

"Tu veux parier? Tu perds toujours de toute façon."

Il lui embrasse la joue, elle se l'essuie sèchement.

"Profites en chérie tu ne risques pas de goûter à ma salive avant un bon moment, tu ne rencontreras que mon venin. Bonne journée Blair."

Et il s'en va.

"Dorota!

-Oui, miss Blair.

-Donne un poignard, bloque l'ascenseur, et prépare une lingette nettoyante.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais le tuer!"

Repéré : Blair Waldorf, une nouvelle killeuse en ville! Fais gaffe ç tes faces C, Blair risque de leur faire mal, reste à voir comment? Mais un voile noir passe dans ce regard, que nous prépare-t-elle encore?

"Il veut voir de quoi je suis capable? Alors il verra."

-Dorota, fais appeler la limo j'ai quelque chose à faire. S'il croit que c'est moi qui vais ramper à ses pieds, il peut toujours rêver."

Attention C : la vengeance surtout venant de B est un plat qui se mange glacé!

Attention B as trop vouloir se venger ont peu si brûler les ailes!


	9. Fête à coeur ouvert

Merci à tous pour vos coms!!!! Qui font hyper plaisir! Le chapitre le plus long marque le retour de la fic après 4 jours ans rien( TPE! Grrr oblige et sortie scolaire!!) En espérant que ça vous plaise!!! Ps ! Prune bon courage et merde ( comme on dit ) pour tes partiels! Respire, lol!!

Coucou petit de l'Upper East Side, ici Gossip girl. Aujourd'hui 28 décembre, plus que 3 jours avant le début des festivités. On a laissé B dans un sal état, voyons comment elle s'en sort dans son plan anti Chuck Bass.

"Dorota, tu te souviens que ce soir mes amis viennent."

Et oui, B à organisé une petite fête pré réveillon du jour de l'an, pour habituer son corps à un futur état d'ivresse, bourré de drogue et de nourriture en tout genre. Original!

"Dorota?

-Oui, miss Blair.

-Tu m'écoutes, est-ce que tout est prêt. Tu te souviens des trois règles?

-Oui, miss Blair : accueillir, servir et ne pas laisser entrer Mr Chuck.

-Bien."

B affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Son portable vibre, S arrive.

"Dorota prépare nous à ………..non finalement je m'en occupe."

Une jolie blonde entre dans le sublime appartement.

"B! Tu es déjà radieuse alors que tu n'es même pas encore prête.

-Voyons, il n'est que 4 heures, je mange et après j'y vais. Viens on va dans la cuisine."

"Alors dis moi, comment ça va depuis hier.

-Bien. (Vraiment?)

-Sûr?

-Mais voyons Serena si je te le dis, fais moins un peu confiance."

Mais Serena malgré ses belles paroles, se secouer visiblement stressée sur son tabouret. Blair le remarquant se retourne, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

"Bon demandes moi ce que tu veux savoir sur Chuck.

-Tu l'as invité?

-Non mais il s'est que la fête a lieu. Enfin si il s'en souvient répond Blair indifférente en secouant une bouteille de jus d'orange. T'en veux?

-Oui, merci. Donc attends comment ça il sait? Et il accepte que…

-Je le foute dehors s'il ose passer cette porte. Bien sûr que non et quand à la soirée, je lui en ai touché un mot quand il était sur le toit! Continu-t-elle avec son sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-B!

-Quoi? Dit-elle sourcil levé.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Non, relax tout va bien se passer, on va s'éclater."

Reste à savoir ce que Chuck Bass en pense, à mon avis………une surprise ou un événement inattendu viendra troubler la fête de cette chère Blair!

21h00 : Allez gosse huppés; c'est l'heure de faire claquer vos palets aux délicieux goûts des homards et autres cocktails et de déhancher vos corps parfaits sur la piste.

Notre B nationale de se fait pas prier. Elle enchaîne cocktail sur cocktail. Tu préfères être soûl au cas où……

En tout cas, elle est superbe dans sa robe noir sexy et avec sa coiffure la mettant plus qu'à son avantage.

"Blair, ta fête est génial.

-Comme toujours S! Tiens t'es venu avec Brooklyn, ça va il s'est pas perdu pour venir.

-Tu m'as l'air au sommet de ta forme Blair, répond Dan en prenant sa copine dans ses bras.

-Erk! "

Se cachant les yeux et faisant une mine faussement dégoûtée elle éclate de rire alors que Serena et Dan s'embrasse. Elle les rouvre toujours souriant apercevant au loin Penelope, Hazel et les autres arrivés. Leur faisant signe. Elle se stoppe en plein mouvement, avec une mine réellement dégoûtée et outrée. Elle tourne la tête un quart de seconde puis la retourne affichant un air heureux. Pour combien de temps?

Elle s'avance près de la sortie d'ascenseur. Pointée devant Penelope et les autres. Elle leur fait un signe du menton dédaigneux pour qu'elle déguerpisse. Elle quitte les bras de leur hôte en soufflant.

"Chuck!

-Merveilleux sens de l'observation.

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

-Il y a une fête et puis tu m'as invité. Souviens-toi.

-A croire que l'alcool n'efface pas tout et surtout les choses désagréables.

-Effectivement, je me souviens encore très bien de toi me serrant tendrement dans tes bras."

Il s'avance voulant entrer mais une main ferme et un visage mécontent s'oppose à lui.

-Tu crois aller où comme ça! Dégage, je ne t'ai pas invité d'abord. J'en ai juste fait motion. Tire-toi Chuck!

-Wa, d'habitude j'adore quand tu me violente mais si tu veux on fera ça plus tard d'accord? Tu seras mignonne."

Blair le laissa passer mais cherche du regard quelqu'un. La trouvant elle court vers elle.

"Dorota je t'avais dit de!

-Mais mademoiselle avec tout ce monde, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Pourtant je suis restée tout le temps à la fenêtre, regardant chaque voiture.

-Chut! Très bien retourne en cuisine!

-Pff!"

Elle prend une couple, s'adossant à l'un des buffets.

Alors princesse, personne s'occupe de toi à moins que….

"Oh chérie tout de suite je t'abandonne et tu te rebats sur la nourriture, pauvre petite reine."

Blair repose précipitamment les petits fours qu'elle tenait dans une serviette.

"Moi au moins je n'en abuse pas.

-Ne confonds pas sexe et nourriture. C'est différent même si au fond les deux sont source de plaisir."

Il s'approche du buffet, se saisissant d'un amuse bouche et le croque sensuellement.

"Tu es dégoûtant en plus d'être pervers et hypocrite.

-Mais tu aimes ça."

Il penche son visage vers elle. Elle se recule.

"Oh! Tu me dégoutes."

Elle s'en va, laissant Chuck.

Bon, mes petits à partir de ce moment plus grand-chose à ce mettre sous la dent. Voilà qu'il est minuit. Mais que vois-je?

Blair Waldorf renouvelant un vieux passé!

Nate et B sur la piste dansant un slow.

"Blair ça va?

-Bien sûr, vous vous êtes passé le mot où quoi avec S?

-Non mais je veux dire Chuck, toi enfin.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité à danser. Mêle toi d'abord de ta vie privée avant de te mêler de la mienne. Occupe de ta copine, pas de moi. Je vais bien. Ma vie ne repose pas sur celle de Chuck. Lui…………………….."

Elle croise son regard, il est sur le canapé en compagnie de deux asiatiques. Sa main sur la cuisse d'une, la bouche tourné vers l'autre.

"……………………sans sors très bien. On peut s'arrêter, profite de cette musique lente avant que j'aille hurler sur le dj de nous remettre une musique qui pulse. Va voir Vanessa. Tu peut être rassuré."

Il la serre amicalement dans ses bras et s'éloigne avec un sourire satisfait.

"Rassuré de quoi?"

Blair est saisit d'un coup sec mais d'un geste gracieux. Chuck lui fiat face et commence à la faire valser. Elle souffle d'énervement.

"Répond!

-Il s'inquiétait pour ta santé mentale mais je lui ai dit que tout va bien. Manipulateur, égocentrique, tricheur tout à fait toi!

-Portrait tout à fait conforme, tu as bien appris ta leçon. Félicitations.

-Je sais, c'est tellement facile à retenir. Tu dégage tout ça rien qu'à la vue. Maintenant si tu veux m'excuser je voudrais bien m'occuper de mes invités."

Il la tient fermement contre lui.

"Stp!

-Mais je suis un invité.

-Pas en théorie!

-Tu sais B, moi et la théorie.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir en maths. Stp, lâche-moi.

-Voyant ton manque d'insistance."

Il continu de la faire valser.

"Chuck!

-Ce petit ton exaspéré te va très bien.

-Tu m'épuises. Lâche-moi, je vais aller m'occuper de mes invités de MARQUES!

-Oh, alors comme ça moi et mes amies (il les montres d'un coup de tête) ne sommes pas des invités de marques?

-LACHE-MOI!"

Elle s'extirpe d'un geste violent, le dévisageant du regard. Chuck lui au contraire la regarde s'éloigner, satisfait de l'effet de sa remarque.

Repéré : Blair Waldorf quittant les bras du bel hériter Bass, cour B, mais saches que le requin est un prédateur, il ne lâche pas sa proie si facilement.

"Blair, tu ne danses pas? Demande S riant aux éclats dans les bras de Dan.

-Non! Répond d'un ton dur. Serena plisse le front. Et vous, passez autre chose que des slows!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une musique rythmée envahi la salle tout entière.

"Blair! Hurle S alors que notre reine s'en va."

Elle s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils libre, admirant la piste rempli de couple en tout genre. Elle porte à ses lèvres sa coupe de champagne.

Blair tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas boire seule. Et ta solitude n'arrange rien. Elle ose un regard vers droit qu'elle sait habiter par un certain homme.

Lui contrairement à elle, ne se préoccupe pas de savoir ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Elle se lève, prend une autre coupe et se rend dans le petit salon d'à côté.

Arrivé là, elle s'écroule sur un canapé. Elle pose ses bras croisés sur son visage, fermant les yeux.

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf songeuse et probablement en train de faire le point. Mais qui oserait te déranger en plein songe, princesse?

Blair, elle ne remarque rien, trop pensive pour ça. La personne fait le tour du canapé. Se penchant par-dessus le rebord et versant un liquide sur elle. Elle se relève d'un seul coup, écartant les bras.

"Mais….

-Je me suis dit que le champagne ça allait bien 5 minutes. Arroses ça avec un peu de vodka.

-Tu es complètement fêlé. Et quant seras-tu décidé à me lâcher."

Elle se recouche.

"A quoi-tu penses?

-Pas à toi.

-Vraiment?

-Tu n'es pas mon seul intérêt. J'ai une vie.

-Pas ce soir visiblement. Pour une soirée organisée pour tes amies et toi, je te trouve bien seule. Surtout parmi ces couples.

-La faute à qui?"

Elle s'est mise sur les genoux, accoudant ses bras au bord du canapé. Faisant face à Chuck.

-Réponse……

-La fatalité.

-La fatalité? Tu te moques de moi, l'unique réponse est TOI!

-B on ne va pas recommencer.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens, tu essaie de me pourrir la vie, c'est ça.

-Non, on a fait un parie. Qui tomberait en premier?

-Tu gagnes, je ne peux que perdre.

-Pourquoi?

-Tout ce que j'aurais beau faire ne te touchera pas. Je t'ai désinvité, j'ai voulu te mettre dehors. J'ai essayé de t'éviter toute la soirée. Je t'ai mal parlé. Chuck je pourrais te dire des choses blessantes pour un personne normale, que tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte."

Elle lève les yeux aux ciels.

"J'ai perdu.

-Tu es sûre?

-Evidemment tu es pire qu'une pierre. Tu n'as pas de cœur pourtant je croyais au moins en avoir vu la trace. J'ai perdu. Je ne peux te toucher. Je pourrais embrasser n'importe quel type sous tes yeux que tu ne sillerais même pas. Rien ne touche parce que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un jeu. Une fille de plus, avec qui tu t'amuses. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi donc tout ce que j'aurais beau essayer sera en vain. Tu n'auras jamais mal.

-Comment sais-tu si c'est là la vérité?

- Chuck, tu te ramènes dans les bras de mes amies, c'est limite si tu t'envoies en l'air devant moi avec ces deux poufs et tu as très bien remarqué que ca me touchait. C'est normal, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, moi j'ai un cœur et il a eu mal mais cette fois je crois que je vais accepter la fait que tu ne changeras jamais. C'est impossible. Tu peux me faire autant de mal que tu veux mais je n'y prêterai plus attention, tout comme tes petites provocations.

J'en ai marre. Je laisse tomber."

En disant tout cela, elle avait quitté le canapé préférant être début pour observer sa réaction. Il ne bougeait pas et l'avait écouté sans interruption.

"Bravo, à ce jeu tu restes le plus fort. La preuve tu n'a même pas réagit, pas un signe sur tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je suis blasée. Tu n'as plus d'effet sur moi. Tout est terminé."

Chuck s'approche. De nouveau face à face.

"Blair"

Avec un geste comme vous la toucher, elle se recule baissant la tête.

"Blair, regarde-moi.

-C'est trop tard et puis je suis sûre que si tu souhaites croiser mon regard c'est pour garder en mémoire la tête que je me tirais quand on s'est parlé.

-Blair, non je.

-C'est trop tard comme que tu voulais me dire c'était avant qu'il fallait le faire."

Elle se retourne et prête à passer la porte, elle se retourne à nouveau le regardant une dernière fois avec ce sentiment au fond d'elle.

Aperçu : Chuck Bass planté au milieu d'une salle, le regard vide. Il vient de réaliser qu'il a fait la plus belle erreur qu'il n'est jamais commise.


	10. Révélations

Ma brune, ce chapitre est le reflet de ce à quoi tu pensais!! Tu me manques je t'adore!! Merci à toi prune!! Ca s'est bien passé tes partiels?

Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. On a laissé un Chuck Bass dépité, une Blair Waldorf décidée.

Justement, elle apparaît au milieu de sa soirée venant de claquer une porte. Elle se précipite sur un serveur, lui prend deux coupes de champ et sort sur le balcon, porte à ses lèvres sa première coupe qu'elle descend d'une traite. S'apprêtant à répéter son geste, elle s'arrêtr s'avançant vers l'ascenseur en rigolant méchamment. Elle est déjà bien éméchée si vous voulez mon avis.

"Jack, décidemment tout les Bass s'invitent ce soir. Vous êtes de vrai sans gêne et en plus vous ramener avec ces putes. Très classe comme d'habitude, récité sur un ton très B.

-Voyant ton attitude, je doute que tu as eu affaire à mon neveu. Et à en juger par ses demoiselles que je vois, il n'est pas venu seul. Jalouse? En tout cas son père lui a au moins appris les bonnes méthodes."

Il se tourne vers les jeunes femmes, les embrassant à tour de rôle puis les relâchant et leur disant de s'éloigner.

Il se penche ensuite vers Blair.

"Visiblement ces méthodes ne plaisent pas à tous.

-C'est peu dire. Je m'en vais.

-Il ne faut pas boire seule Blair."

Jack s'avance dans la foule. Blair quant à elle retombe sur Nate.

"B, ça va?

-Bien sûr.

-Vraiment sûr?

-Nate, comment fais-tu pour traîner avec un type pareil?

-Chuck. Blair, il ne te mérite pas. Tu es une fille extraordinaire. Je le sais, je suis sortie avec toi."

Ils se regardent.

Attention N, de vieux sentiments referaient-t-ils surfacent? A moins que l'alcool y soit pour quelques choses?

-Quoi?

-Rien. Prend un verre et éclate toi."

Elle l'obéit, prend sa main et l'emmène sur la piste.

Alors que B renoue dangereusement, Chuck est assis sur le fauteuil auparavant occupé par Blair. La porte s'ouvre.

"Alors mon neveu, tu ne profites pas de la fête?"

Chuck se lève et s'approche de la porte. Son oncle ouvre plus la porte laissant apparaître une Blair Waldorf, dévergondée, dansant avec tous les mecs possibles.

Il se caresse le menton avant de répondre à son oncle :

"Certaine s'amuse au moins. Je vais y aller.

-C'est bien le style de Blair, sous son air de sainte nitouche c'est une vrai salope."

Chuck se stoppe, se retournant visiblement surpris.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Cette fille écarte les jambes au premier type venu.

-Pardon?

-Je croyais qu'elle t'aimait.

-Je lui ai convaincu que non, répond Chuck. Elle s'est bien occupé de moi malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait."

Il détourne la tête, la fixant de nouveau.

"Si tu considères qu'elle a faillit s'envoyer en l'air avec moi! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça!"

Arrêt sur image : Chuck Bass apprenant une terrible vérité. Il tourne la tête, le regard noir, la bouche close, le visage dure.

"Au fond j'aurais bien aimé, elle est quand même bien foutu. Dommage que ton message nous ai interrompu."

Vlam!!!

Aperçu : La totalité des invités se tournant vers les deux Bass se battant à bras le corps. Jack est à terre. Chuck s'essuie le poignet.

"Ne t'approche plus de moi!

-Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié, après tout entre Bass. Qui aurait-t-elle choisi? Moi jeune et équilibré, prêt à diriger une entreprise immense ou toi, un jeune délabrée qui couche avec tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main?"

Jack frappe et touche Chuck au visage, il riposte. Bagarre entre Bass! A ne pas louper!

L'ensemble des visages se fixaient sur cet échange. Une masse brune se faufila parmi la foule, la bouche entre-ouverte, choquée.

"TU MENS!

- Pose-lui la question Chuck?"

Il se retourne, croise le regard déphasé de Blair.

"Tu n'es qu'une pute."

Repéré ; Chuck tenant sa lèvre tuméfiée d'une main, et de son regard à tuer il passe devant Blair. La main sur la bouche. Trop tard princesse, les secrets se savent toujours! Jack sourit satisfait. Finalement, il semblerait que à tout de même un cœur et une certaine Blair ne dira pas le contraire.

Serena s'approche d'elle alors qu'on relève le Bass.

"Blair.

-Non, sa voix est cassée comme irréel.

-B!

-Non!"

Serena essaie de la serrer contre elle. B elle s'extirpe et coure vers l'ombre de C. Mais s'arrête et s'approche de Jack qui sourit toujours. Il se retourne vers elle.

Clac! Jolie droite B.

Elle recommence sa course.

Arrivée dans la rue, elle le voit au loin. Tout au long de son trajet jusqu'à lui on peut entendre des légers "non" de désespoir.

"Chuck."

Elle lui tire le bras.

"Chuck!" Hurle-t-elle.

Elle enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair.

"Chuck, stp"

Sa voix se brise. Elle s'accroche à lui de désespoir.

"Stp…….Chuck…regarde moi."

Il se stoppe, la retourne. Elle s'éloigne de peur. Son visage est indescriptible : la colère, la haine. Puis il se détourne et reprend son chemin.

Elle se ré agrippe à lui.

"Chuck! Laisse-moi-t'expliquer! Crie-t-elle.

Il s'arrête de nouveau, fixant ses yeux aux siens.

"Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout est très claire."

Il tourne la droite. Blair ne le suit pas. Le Victrola, il fallait que ce bar soit ici. Elle entre.

A l'intérieur, beaucoup trop de monde mais elle sait où est son endroit préféré. Soudain une main la retire en arrière.

"Vous! C'est vous la fille du striptease.

-C'est moi effectivement."

Elle se détache s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le club jusqu'à voir son canapé. Déjà assis à boire une boisson.

"Blair, lâche-moi. Tu ne vas pas me suivre jusqu'à mon lit.

-S'il le faut!"

Elle s'assoit près de lui. Alors que des danseuses arrivent.

"Vous dégagez."

Elles se poussent outrées.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

- Blair, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes explications. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as frappé?

-Parce que je n'aime pas que l'on passe derrière moi. Surtout quand il s'agit de la famille tu comprends, j'ai mon honneur à respecter. Si on croyait que t'étais avec moi, je passe pour un con. Alors que, non, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, du moment que ce n'est pas avec ma famille, c'est juste pour ta répute après. Le relégage de marchandise entre oncle et neveu ça ne me branche pas."

"Tu as définitivement pas de cœur."

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf se dirigeant aux toilettes pour dame. Et Chuck Bass regardant la scène.

Ses mains sur son visage trempé par l'eau, se ballade le long de son cou. La porte d'entrer grince.

"Blair."

Elle lève les yeux vers la glace, le voit dans le reflet.

"Ch..

-Non, écoute-moi."

Il s'approche d'elle, la touchant presque. Côte à côte pour leur reflet.

"Blair, j'ai un cœur. Et (son regard se baisse puis se relève pour dire au reflet de ses yeux) Il vient d'avoir très mal.

-Seulement maintenant, continu-t-telle sur le même ton triste mais au fond révélateur."

Se regardant intensément dans leur reflet qui semble être le reflet de leur âme.

-Oui, il a été trop stupide ces derniers, il n'as pas su voir. Comme aveuglé.

-Effet nocif de l'alcool, répond-t-elle docilement.

-Quel pêcher stupide!

-Ca tu l'as dis mais ce n'est pas lui qui a prononcé tous ces paroles blessantes.

-Non c'est la fissure que tu as réussit à provoquer en moi depuis ce fameux soir ici, au Victrola.

-Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre? Dit-elle d'une voix aussi douce et suave que la sienne.

-Que si l'imbécillité ne tue pas elle provoque de véritable désastre.

-Comme l'infidélité.

-De mon côté uniquement. Tu n'as rien fait avec Jack.

-Il te l'a dit.

-Non, je l'ai toujours su."

Il s'approche un peu plus d'elle. Glissant ses doigts dans les siens, il l'embrasse dans le cou.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Pour l'instant, le plaisir avant tout et la vengeance ensuite.

-Et quand viendront les excuses?

-Quand je ne serais plus Chuck Bass.

-Il reste un problème cependant."

Il laisse sa main vagabonder le long de son corps. Caressant ses hanches, embrassant et soufflant dans sa nuque. Il remonte sa robe délicatement et sensuellement, tout en se collant à elle de plus en plus. Il reprend ses mains et les colles sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'il se penche plus sur elle, cherchant ses lèvres mais celle-ci détourne la tête.

"Lequel? Lui susurre-t-il dans l'oreille.

-La porte a-t-elle un verrou?" Elle se retourne et saisit ses lèvres violemment, passionnément.

La respiration saccadée, elle l'approfondit, glissant sa langue dans la sienne. Lui, la plaque contre le rebord, la soulevant de terre et elle enroulant ses jambes sur sa taille. Elle se détache, respirant. Alors que lui, laisse vagabonder sa bouche sur son corps.

Repéré : Chuck Bass et Blair Waldorf assouvir un plaisir bien trop longtemps contenu.


	11. Après le plaisir, penser à l'avenir

Merci ma brune pour ton com trop tigen et merci à prune!!! Tiens moi au courant pour tes parteils!! Merci à tous ça me fait trop plaisir! J'espère que vous apprécierez...

Aperçu Blair Waldorf assise dans son canapé, rigolant sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

"Ah! Ah!

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, B?

-S!"

Elle se lève et la prend dans ses bras puis court se rassoir sur le canapé, tandis que Serena fait de même sur celui d'en face.

"Que me vaut cet accueil si chaleureux? Demande-t-elle surprise.

-J'ai eu ma dose d'endorphine hier.

-Quoi?

-Oui, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, crois moi que ça m'avait manqué."

Tout disant cela, elle croque en souriant dans son chocolat.

"Blair!

-Maman!

-Je m'absente pendant deux heures. Fais ce que tu veux."

Le visage de Blair semblait dire "Ce que je veux?"

"B, alors de quoi tu parles je comprends rien.

-…………………..

-Blair?

-Hein! Oui pardon tu disais.

-Non c'est toi tu disais que t'avais fait je ne sais pas quoi.

-Ah, oui."

Tic! Bruit de l'ascenseur.

"Justement."

Chuck Bass la démarche déterminée, s'approche et s'accoude à son fidèle poteau, le sourire aux lèvres. S, elle ne comprend rien, les regarde tous les deux tandis que Chuck ouvre la bouche :

"Bonjour B, S.

-Chuck? Blair, j'ai loupé un chapitre?

-Visiblement, répond C.

-Je t'expliquerais.

-Ca veut dire que je dois m'en aller, demande S mécontente de se faire virer.

-Effectivement, ta présence est de trop.

-Chuck! On se voit tout à l'heure. Bisous.

-Bisous.

-Attends je te raccompagne."

Serena se lève, suivit de Blair qui en passant devant Chuck lui sourit sadiquement tandis que lui tant sa main et lui caresse le menton. Serena entre dans l'ascenseur. Blair se tient devant.

"Vous ne vous détestez plus?

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, répond Blair coquine.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…………..Oh! B! Oh mon dieu"

Stop : Serena la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités venant de comprendre par le regard de son amie une vérité choquante.

"Quoi? Continu Blair sur son ton faussement choqué.

-Oh!"

S se tourne et les portes se ferment. Blair se retourne et s'approche de son invité restant. Entre temps, Chuck s'était allumé une cigarette. (Passons sur ce qu'il a mis dedans!)

"Je suis déçu, moi qui croyais que tu disais tout à S!

-Tu m'as interrompu."

Il lui envoie sa fumée au visage, elle détourne les yeux.

"Dommage.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je croyais qu'après notre petite gym d'hier, des explications allé de cour. Quant à la suite des événements.

-Chuck Bass voit l'avenir. Miracle.

-Très drôle Blair. Ton humour m'a toujours transcendé de l'intérieur."

Elle se dirige en rigolant vers le canapé, l'invitant à faire de même.

"Merci du compliment! Tu ne t'assois pas?

-Non merci je préfère rester debout, mon dos a besoin de repos. Tu n'es pas si légère que ça.

-Fais plus de sport.

-Mais j'y compte bien, lui répond-t-il d'une voix exprimant le sous-entendu.

-Très bien. Je t'achèterais des altères.

-Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Bref.

-Oui…….Tu as dit vouloir parler d'avenir, de quoi exactement.

-A vrai dire c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai."

Il vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

"Je suis venu te dire merci, et je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule, lui dit il calmement.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, continu-t-elle du même ton.

-Très bien, alors juste merci pour tout ce que tu as pu faire.

-Je t'en prie.

-Très bien."

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et s'apprête à partir. B est assise, la tête penchée vers le bas. Elle la relève.

"C'est tout?"

Il se retourne.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi?"

B, repenche la tête. Il éclate de rire.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à des excuses?

-Si, naïve que je suis.

-Blair, je te l'ai dis hier.

-Pff."

Elle se lève, souriante.

Conseil : Méfie-toi Chuck!

"Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai.

-Tu peux toujours attendre.

-Je ne te pardonne pas de m'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Je ne voulais plus te voir pas plus tard qu'hier alors.

-Et ça a changé maintenant?

-Comment dire, simplement pour que tu comprennes : non!

-Alors que fais-tu si près de moi."

Il se penche pour l'embrasser. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle le repousse légèrement.

"Je ne veux plus te voir mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus te toucher, nuance. Donc je vais prendre un certain plaisir à jouer de cette nuance."

Le visage dur, les yeux sombres, Chuck Bass t'es à croquer!! Si seulement c'était moi et pas B!

"Je ne suis pas un jouet! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des griffes sur moi.

-Mes griffes, tu les a déjà formées."

Elle s'approche de lui, effleurant ses lèvres. Il lui serre les poignets et la recule.

"Tu veux jouer?

-Que veux-tu de moi? Tes petites amies ne te satisfont plus? Je croyais que toi aussi tu ne voulais plus à faire à moi.

-Disons que tu es très attrayante comme une drogue alternative, difficile à avoir mais la recherche est très excitante, dit il sensuellement.

-Amuse-toi bien alors.

-J'y compte bien."

Il s'éloigne et part.

"Chuck!

-Blair, t'as pas autre chose à faire.

-Justement, elle se rapproche, j'ai deux heures de libres."

Elle le regarde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

A mon avis, c'est deux là joue à un jeu dangereux mais je sens que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours va bientôt avoir des répercutions.

Repéré : Dorota entrant chez les Waldorf. Elle lâche ses courses.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck! Crie-t-elle surprise.

Blair se détache des lèvres de Chuck, lève les sourcils qui expriment "Eh bain quoi?"

Puis la fusille du regard. Dorota s'empourpre et ramasse tout avant de foncer dans la cuisine, rouge de honte.

Bizarre, que le rouge se soit elle qu'il l'est. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas entrée 5 mn plus tard à mon avis.

Blair regarde Chuck, souriante. Prête à retourner à ce qu'elle faisait quand sa mère entre. Blair se pousse rapidement Chuck en soufflant de colère.

"Putain! Laisse-t-elle glisser dans un souffle."

Chuck sourit face à cette agacement et lui glisse à l'oreille un gentil " On finira ça plus tard! Mais la prochaine fois prévoit 6 heures"

Ca continu d'entrer.

"Tu reparles à Chuck.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu.

-Fais ce que tu veux, après tout. Cette saleté d'entrepreneur n'est pas venue, je me suis déplacé pour rien. Ce n'est pas grave, on va pouvoir profiter de notre après-midi pour faire du shoping. Ca va être chouette.

-Génial!"

Sa mère passe la porte. Blair s'affale sur la table, le bras sous le manteau, en soufflant de colère.

Aperçu : Dans Bendel, Blair Waldorf sourire forcé aux lèvres, aidant sa mère aux rayons lingerie. La honte, moi je dis!

21h00 : Repéré : les Van Der Woodsen arrivent chez les Waldorf.

A peine entré que Blair est entraîné dans le couloir opposé par S.

"C'est quoi cette histoire?

-On doit aller-manger!"

Tiens on dirait que B, fuis une discussion. Mais S la rattrape et lui dit :

"Tu n'y échappera pas!"

Blair lève les yeux au ciel!

A table, Serena fusillant du regard Blair, alors qu'elle évite strictement de la regarder et parle tout le temps.

"Blair, explique-moi!

-Serena pas maintenant!

-Comment t'as pu coucher avec Chuck?"

Elle est révoltée.

"Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à lui! BLAIR!"

Toute la table se tourne sur Serena sous les yeux en éclair de Blair. Puis timidement, les discutions repartent.

"Très bien mais qui te dis que j'ai couché avec lui.

-B!

-Aucun, j'avoue!

-Comment?

-Plutôt où?"

Une moue de dégoût apparaît sur la délicieuse bouche de Serena.

"Très bien…..où, mais je crains la réponse.

-Dans les toilettes du Victrola!

-D'un côté ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. A moi, comment?

-Il me portait."

Serena recrache sa soupe, écœurée. Blair, elle se marre.

"Tu es gerbante. Mais B, c'est sérieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Très bien, je croyais qu'il était définitivement perdu mais tu sais très bien que, enfin ce que je ressens pour lui et je ne sais pas hier, mes pulsions on reprit le dessus quand il est entré et qu'il s'est mis à se dévoiler, très légèrement. J'ai craqué.

-Craqué?

-Quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des pulsions. Et tu sais très bien le charme qu'il a sur moi.

-Mais pour la suite?

-Cette fois, je ne sais pas mais je compte le garder près de moi. Après tout je l'ai déjà remis dans mon lit alors combattre son cœur il me reste.

-On parle de Chuck, là.

-Je sais mais Queen B est de nouveau au sommet de sa force."

Elle sourit, et commence à manger, laissant une S suspicieuse quant à la suite des événements.


	12. Quand le scandale éclate

Bonne fête Artémis!!!!!! Prune, tu n'es pas cinglée et au contraire tes messages me font bondir de joie, c'est très agréable de savoir que c'est apprécié et ces mêmes messages, m'encourage et me motive et aussi me font poster la suite plus vite!! Merci à tout le monde pour vos coms!!! Ce chapitre est le plus long!!! Avec 2.752 mots! Felicite moi ma brune!!!!! J'espère que ça vous plaira!! Lâchez des coms!! MERCI ENCORE!!!!!!!

Perso: J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre!!!!!J'espère que vous aussi!!Bisous à tous.

"BLAIR! REPOND!"

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf allongée dans son lit et ignorant une Serena qui commence à perdre patiente.

"BLAIR!

-S, tu me tue!!!!!!!!

-Si c'est nécessaire, répond Serena.

-Oh! S'esclaffe B. Très bien, t'as le droit à 3 questions et pas une de plus!

-Et bah tu vois quand tu veux. Donc Chuck.

-Oh S, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, souffle Blair.

-Tu le détestais et le soir même tu te retrouves dans son lit, persiste Serena.

-J'ai sûrement mal agi, je n'aurais peut être pas du faire ça mais maintenant c'est fait alors arrête.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir S, toi tu aimes quelqu'un qui est trop niant pour te faire du mal. Vous êtes dans votre cocon, votre petite bulle parfaite! Imagine un peu ce que j'ai vécue, je me suis pris le vent du siècle, j'ai reçu des paroles très blessantes mais pourtant je suis toujours très attaché à lui. J'attends des excuses et peut être le début de quelque chose.

-Blair, je sais que tu l'aimes mais j'ai peur pour toi.

-De quoi as tu peur? Demande Blair touchée par la sollicitude de son amie.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Fais juste attention à toi, stp lâche Serena dans un souffle s'avouant vaincu.

-Alors tout est prêt pour ce soir!! J'ai tellement hâte! Une nouvelle année, ça va être génial dit Blair retrouvant toute sa gaieté.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendez-vous à la maison vers 6 heures pour qu'on se prépare?

-Evidemment S.

-Bon je vais y aller mine de rien tout n'est pas aussi fini que je viens de le dire."

Elle se lève du lit de son ami, lui fait un clin d'œil et s'en va en rigolant. Blair se lève aussi et hurle :

"DOROTA!

-Oui, mademoiselle Blair.

-Tu as préparé ma tenue pour ce soir, j'espère.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors amène-là."

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf plantée au milieu de son salon. Debout sur une table et se regardant dans un grand miroir. Je suis écoeurée, sa robe est superbe! Noir et verte dans une matière indescriptible, elle est sacrément bien roulée là dedans.

"Mademoiselle, si je peux me permettre.

-Je t'en prie.

-Vous êtes superbe mais pour la coiffure, je vous vois plutôt les cheveux attachés.

-Eum! Tu as raison."

Surprise de cette soudaine gentillesse Dorota s'affaire près d'elle. On l'a sent mal à l'aise. Un petite question déplacée à poser peut être, ne concernerait elle pas un grand héritier? Mon petit doigt me dit que si.

"Miss Blair, je peux vous poser une petite question?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es déjà en train de faire?

-Si. C'est à propos de Monsieur Chuck."

Sous ses doigts Dorota s'en se durcir Blair. Un petit conseil Dorota, tais-toi et fais toi toute petite!!

"Je veux dire, vous et lui, il y a quelque chose."

Blair se retourne d'un coup sec, l'air mauvais. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu, pauvre petite elle ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

"Dorota, écoute-moi bien. Ce que tu as vu hier, tu l'oublies, pas un mot de tout ça à maman ou à qui que ce soit, tu m'entends."

Les yeux exorbités, elle secoue la tête pour acquiescer. Blair lui sourit et se retourne. Mais vu que rien ne vient elle s'exclame :

"Alors si tu ne te dépêche pas d'ici 5 heures on y sera encore.

-Pardon."

Blair souffle de lassitude.

Un autre conseil Dorota, avec tout ce que tu sais sur ses sales gosses tu devrais écrire un livre, tu ferais un carton, parole de gossip!!

Aperçu : Au bout de la 9ième, au pied de l'immeuble de Serena Van Der Woodsen arriver Nate Archibald, accompagné de sa copine Vanessa. Suivi de très près par little J et de son frère Dan. Attention et tous habillé en grande pompe! Moi-même je me suis préparé car croyais je serais de la partie, il ne faudrait pas louper les derniers pêchers de cette année et ne pas manquer les premiers de la nouvelle année.

Descendant d'un escalier magnifique, Serena Van Der Woodsen sublime dans sa robe rouge, accueillir ses invités. Alors que Blair Waldorf commence déjà à ragoter.

"Nate, Vanessa, salue Blair en se trémoussant.

-Salut B!

-La boisson et le cœur de la fête c'est par là."

Ils la laissent.

"Tiens Serena voilà ce qui te sers de mec! Dit Blair.

-B! Dan! Jenny!"

Elle saute dans le bras ouvert de Dan tandis que Jenny et Blair se toise du regard. Toujours souriante Serena se détache des bras de Dan et s'exclame :

"Je vous rejoins dans 5 minutes, je salue encore quelques personnes et je vous rejoins."

Elle se penche pour l'embrasser quand Blair se pose entre eux, le visage inquiet.

"Tu as vu Chuck?

-Non mais merci d'intervenir à un si bon moment répond S en rigolant.

-Oh, vous aurez tout le temps après!Bref, tu l'as vu? Moi non je me demande ce qu'il fait. Cette robe me colle.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu mais ta robe est très bien, sexy, étudiée, parfaite.

-Ca je sais, je compte bien jouer là dessus pour séduire Chuck.

-Ah! Ah! Blair, tu ne perds jamais le nord, toi! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est devenu une vrai obsession ces derniers temps, continue Serena.

-N'importe quoi! C'est juste que voilà! Et puis d'abord tu n'es plus à t'inquiéter pour moi!"

Blair se retourne et rentre dans la salle principale tandis que S lâche d'une voix ironique :

"Si, justement!"

Arrivées au buffet, elles sont rejointes par Dan et Jenny mais Serena et Dan s'éclipsent bien vite pour reprendre où Blair les a interrompus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps, Jenny et Blair sirotent "ensemble" un petit verre de champagne. Quand Jenny ose parler.

"Ta robe est magnifique.

-Merci, c'est un grand couturier de haute couture qui me l'a fait spécialement répond Blair d'un ton supérieur.

-Génial. Elle te va vraiment bien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi un jour tu arriveras à ce niveau. Suffit de ne pas désespérer, continue Blair d'un ton légèrement méchant."

Queen B est de retour et en pleine forme!! Waouh! Elle a retrouvé son culot habituel.

Jenny lève les sourcils et tout comme Serena y ajoute son commentaire :

"Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche.

-Mais c'est normal."

Vous ne sentez pas comme une certaine odeur d'hypocrisie dans l'air? Moi, je trouve que ça empeste!Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis.

Après Jenny, c'est au tour de Nate et de Vanessa de s'approcher alors que little J s'éloigne en direction d'Eric en levant les yeux aux ciels.

"Alors Blair, tu t'amuses?

-Bien sûr et toi? Dit elle en ignorant complètement Vanessa.

-Alors tu as des résolutions?

-Non, il n'y a rien à changer chez moi."

V éclate de rire. Blair s'approche d'elle avec son air mauvais au visage mais heureusement pour elle, les foudres de Queen B ne s'abattront pas tout de suite puisque Nate a lâché à ce moment précis :

"Tiens voilà Chuck."

Evidement notre petite princesse s'est immédiatement retournée mais ne le voyant pas, elle se penche dans tous les sens.

"Où?

-Bâ, il vient de passer.

-Merci".

Aussi rapide qu'un puma, elle se met à traverser toute la pièce mais étant bondé elle ne voit rien. Quand soudain, elle pile sur place, cette voix. Elle se retourne.

Aperçu : Chuck Bass à la soirée de réveillon de S, toujours bien accompagnée et discutant avec toute un groupe de fille, en tenue plutôt légère.

"Ah!"

Blair fait demi-tour cherchant du regard une chevelure blonde. Puis plissant les yeux, elle court.

Arrivant à sa hauteur alors qu'elle dansait auprès de Dan, d'un léger coup de fesse B, pousse Dan sur le côté et se retrouve face à S, l'air en colère.

"Je suppose que je dois...

-Dégage! Crie Blair.

-Blair! Sois plus gentille!

-Encore avec des filles, merde où est Nate quand on a besoin de lui? dit Blair en gesticulant.

-Je suppose que tu parles de Chuck, qui doit être arrivé mais qui n'est pas venu seul?

-Bien sûr, c'était pourtant clair? Répond Blair.

-Oui, très.

-Très bien, je ne lui ai pas demandé la chasteté, encore moins la fidélité mais merde j'ai le droit à un minimum de respect."

Elle s'assoit sur le bord d'une table en croisant les bras.

"Il faisait quoi? Demande Serena craignant le pire.

-Il parlait avec ces poufs. Je te jure il y a des jours où il ne comprend rien. Ces excuses, il sait où il peut se les mettre."

Elle se tourne vers Serena, morte de rire.

"Quoi, tu te moques de moi! Serena, je te demande de l'aide là, dit Blair avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Je suis désolée, mais on croirait un enfant à qui on confisqué son jouet et qui fait un caprice. Tu es trop mignonne.

-Mais c'est mon jouet!continu Blair sur le même ton que S.

-Oh Blair, je n'imagine même pas à quoi tu penses, répond Serena cette fois dégoûtée.

-Je vais me débrouiller toute seule!"

Elle part en laissant Serena en plan.

Alors Blair, jalouse? Il ne faisait que discuter à croire que l'amour te change princesse?

Blair s'approche de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule, il se retourne.

"Bonjour Chuck, lui dit elle en lui renvoyant son plus beau sourire.

-Blair, répond il charmeur.

-Je peux te parler une minute."

Elle lui fait ses yeux de cocker. Il la suit avec son regard "Chuck Bass" et prend deux coupes en cour de route. Les voilà, sur le balcon. Blair semble apprécier l'air frais et leur solitude. Il lui tend une coupe et se met près d'elle.

"Le balcon, notre troisième endroit préféré après la limo et le toit.

-Effectivement."

Ils boivent tous les deux une gorgée. Blair fait claquer sa langue.

"J'ai vu que tu n'as encore gratifié de charmantes présences, dit elle d'un ton cynique.

-J'ai eu le plaisir de les rencontrer dans l'ascenseur.

-Evidemment.

-Et puis Blair, je suis célibataire j'ai le droit d'amener qui je veux. De plus vu que personne à part cette chère Serena est au courant pour notre petite séance de sport je n'ai pas à me soucier du regard des autres."

Ils reboivent mais Blair le fixe.

"C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, lui demande t'il.

-A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas sortir seule dehors alors tant qu'à faire, autant y aller avec une personne agréable."

Elle lui sourit et le regarde.

"J'adore ton numéro de séductrice Blair, ça te va très bien mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

-Pourquoi?"

Il détourne la tête d'elle. Elle saisit l'occasion et s'approche.

"Peut être parce que tu es déjà séduit?"

Il se dandine, elle s'approche encore un peu, heureuse de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Il la regarde à nouveau.

"C'est une éventualité à ne pas supprimer, lâche t'il en se penchant légèrement.

-Vraiment?"

Blair se penche à son tour.

Après le retour de Chuck et de Blair, l'élévation de King C et Queen B?

Mais nos rois et reines sont interrompus par les bruits de sonnerie de portable. Blair souffle, tandis qu'elle ouvre son mobile et que Chuck fait de même.

Oups! Il semblerait que mon cadeau de nouvel an soit arrivé un peu trop tôt.

Blair et Chuck se penche tous les deux sur l'article. Blair hurle :

"OH MON DIEU! JE VAIS TUER CELUI QUI A FAIT CA!!!

Chuck prend la situation en rigolant.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles? Tu as vu ce qu'il y sur gossip girl!! Chuck! Regarde."

Elle tend son portable.

"Quelqu'un, et crois moi que quand je serais qui, nous a vu au Victrola et nous a pris en photo! Mon Dieu, c'est pire qu'une sex tape! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Que va en dire Yale! Oh mon dieu!"

Blair gesticule et tape sur tout ce qui lui ai à porté de main. Chuck la saisit par les bras en rigolant.

"T'es mignonne quand tu es en colère mais tu me perce les tympans et puis on va rien sur cette photo. De plus, c'était le risque.

"Rien!! Le risque! Tu te moques de moi? Pour elle est très explicite. Là-dessus, je suis à moitié nu, j'ai la robe d'à moitié enlevé, heureusement c'est le long et j'ai encore mon, bref et toi tu as ta tête enfouie dans mon cou! Et d'abord pourquoi tu es encore habillée c'est dégelasse, ce n'est pas juste! Quand à l'endroit la prochaine fois, je vérifie moi-même la porte, en plus je te l'avait dit, lâche t'elle d'une traite en continuant de hurler.

-Une prochaine fois, intéressant, dit il en se caressant le menton.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, ne m'approche plus. Serena avait raison, tu n'es qu'un poison. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, à cause de cette photo et de cette histoire, je vais être bafouée, refusée à Yale, tout ça pour qui? Pour toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu ne me mérites pas, tu t'en fiche complètement que ça puisse me coûter mon avenir, je vais passer pour une salope aux yeux de tout le monde et toi ça te fait rire?"

Son ton était en colère, déçu, frustré comme lâchant tout son sac trop longtemps contenu. Chuck ne rigolait plus, la discussion prenait une tout autre tournure, plus sérieuse, révélatrice de blessure enfouie.

"Blair!

-Non! J'en ai marre! De tes excuses, c'est la faute de trop, j'ai été suffisamment gentille je crois, j'ai tout fait pour toi, j'étais prête à revenir vers toi mais je suis sûre que t'avais tout prévu, n'est ce pas? Hurle t'elle.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai payé quelqu'un pour nous prendre en photo et détruire ta petite vie parfaite? Crie t'il excédé à son tour.

-On aurait mieux fait de tout arrêté avant! Nous deux ça ne pourra jamais marché. Tu couches avec tout le monde, te moque de ce que je peux ressentir et de tous les efforts que j'ai fait, continu-t-elle à hurler.

-Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas remarqué tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je t'ai dit merci.

-Mais c'est tout, juste merci et pardon alors?"

Il s'approche d'elle, lui prend les bras, elle se dégage.

"Non, cette fois je en tomberais plus dans le panneau. J'en ai marre d'être la girouette, de dire que je ne veux plus te voir et finalement revenir inlassablement, j'en ai marre de passer pour une conne que tu manipules aux yeux de tout le monde! S'exclame t'elle hors d'elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu reviens sans arrêt?

-Tu aimes jouer avec moi, mais on n'est pas dans un jeu. Je ne reviendrais plus, j'ai compris la leçon. Serena avait tellement raison, j'aurais dû me méfier.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es obstiné, dit il en continuant de hurler.

-Parce que je t'aime! Mais crois-moi si je le pouvais je voudrais tuer ce que je ressens pour toi."

Chuck se calme soudainement, baissant la tête. Blair continu plus calmement elle aussi.

"Tu ne changeras jamais, je sais que je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi. Tu ne me diras jamais ce que je viens de te dire. Pourtant j'ai espéré et j'ai encaissé mais c'est trop, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. J'aurais Yale, je me referais une réputation et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'objectif de ma vie cette université, je me suis peut être répété sur tout ce qu'on a pu se dire mais j'espère que cette fois tu as écouté, conclut elle les larmes aux yeux."

Elle s'éloigne prête à quitter le balcon, quand il la retient par le bras. Son regard est transcendant, il la fixe de ses yeux luisants, n'osant parler.

"Blair...

-C'est trop tard."

Elle essaie de dégager son bras mais il la tient fermement, elle insiste et il finit par la laisser partir.

Blair rentre prête à pleurer dans la salle où à son entrée, tout le monde la regarde, le dévisage, elle se fait huée, traiter de tous les noms alors que Serena arrive en courant avec un visage inquiet vers elle.

"Blair.

-Je m'en vais."

Les larmes venantes, elle court vers la sortie et entre à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur. Pose la tête contre le mur du fond, elles les ravalent. Elle ne veut pas pleurer. Elle les yeux et vois l'horloge : 00h00.

Bonne année B!


	13. Je te veux

Chapitre plus court que les autres mais il marque définitivement la fin de l'année pour nos gossips!! Merci à vous pour vos coms!! Bisous et lâchez en encore!!! En espérant que ça vous plaise!!

Repéré : Les mains serrant fermement le balcon. Le visage balayant à toute vitesse l'horizon, la mâchoire serrée, la bouche close.

Il se retourne et décide de s'en aller.

La tête toujours posée contre le mur du fond, elle passe ses doigts fins sur son visage en pleure avant de serrer contre l'autre paroi pour atténuer les tremblements de son corps.

Il relève la tête, la foule lui fait face. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui et pour la première fois il choisit de baisser la tête et de passer son chemin.

L'ascenseur continu sa lente course. Toujours prostrée contre les parois, elle s'agenouille, passe sa tête entre ses jambes et se détend. Les portes s'ouvrent, des yeux humides se lèvent : personne.

Une main vient se poser contre son bras. Sa voix est presque inaudible tant le bruit qui les entoure est présent. Son visage lui apparaît semblant dire "Que c'est il passé?"

Pour toute réponse à cette meilleure amie, il s'avance dans la cage d'escalier.

Les portes toujours ouverte, elle rabaisse la tête. Dans le reflet de ses yeux on peut lire : la tristesse, le souvenir. Mais l'humidité s'efface laissant place à des marques rouges. Elle repose ses mains contre son visage et se frotte les yeux.

Tenant la rambarde comme pour ne pas tomber, il s'y accroche. Trop pensif pour voir où il se dirige. Le visage toujours aussi fermé, il accélère courant presque.

Les mains se tenant la nuque, elle respire bruyamment. Elle balance sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. L'ascenseur est reparti. Mais bientôt les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau mais personne.

Passant devant la fenêtre, son reflet lui apparaît. Il tourne la tête et continu de descendre encore plus bas.

Les portes se refermant encore une fois, elle ne se lasse pas de se spectacle. C'est comme si elle abandonnait un peu d'elle-même à chaque étage. Elle n'ose regarder quand viendra le dur moment de se relever et de partir. L'éventualité de croiser quelqu'un la rend indifférente.

Presque arrivé à son but, il essaie de se ressaisir mais il est trop tard pour cela. Alors il continu et passe son chemin guidé seulement par la rambarde. Ses yeux sont voilés, masqués.

Elle ose enfin un regard vers les chiffres, le numéro 0 arrive bientôt. Voulant se relever, elle pose les mains au sol mais celle-ci cède sous son point ou bien sur une volonté insuffisante.

Arrivant dans le hall, essoufflé il a couru finalement. Reste à savoir après quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il l'a fait venir aussi vite?

Voyant ses efforts vains, le courage lui manquant trop. Elle reste couchée par terre. Elle entend un léger, sa descente est terminée. Mais ses yeux clos espèrent secrètement que cela va continuer.

Luttant contre ce désir, elle s'apprête à les ouvrir, désirant que personne ne l'ai vu. Attendant encore quelques secondes, ses paupières s'ouvrent laissant apparaître de belle pupille noir et une main tendu vers elle. Elle lève la tête, peu importe l'humiliation.

La main tendu vers elle, il l'espère qu'elle la prendra.

Elle se décide, l'avançant légèrement.

Sentant une chaleur et une douceur envahir sa main, il tire lentement dessus, la soulevant du sol.

Se levant difficilement, elle n'ose lever les yeux. Pourtant ils sont face à face, main dans la main mais n'osant se regarder. Chacun deux savourant ce dernier moment et de peur de briser l'instant ne prononce rien.

Levant délicatement les yeux, curieuse, elle se penche vers lui mais son simple mouvement le fait réagir, il se relève aussi.

Restant un moment à se regarder, l'un des deux n'ose parler. Prenant son autre main, il la tire vers la sortie mais elle oppose une résistance, cet ascenseur est comme un cocon.

Maintenant entre les deux portes et elle toujours à l'intérieur, il lui lâche les mains.

"Pardon, souffle-t-il.

-Pardon de quoi? Continu-t-elle la voix semblable à un murmure.

-De tout. De ce que j'ai pu faire, dire ou même penser. Pardon, répète-t-il la voix douce."

Blair se recule, comme choquée.

"Chuck Bass dis pardon, dit elle.

-Admire l'effort.

-Moi aussi je te dois des excuses. Désolé de t'avoir collé, mais je tenais tellement à t'aider mais en fin de compte j'ai fait plus de mal que de bien et me suis un peu perdu en cours de chemin.

-Tu étais juste une Blair plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire, répond-il toujours sur un ton très lourd.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Blair, encore pardon pour tout. Mais comment faire pour que l'on ne se détruise pas?

-Je ne sais pas. Tes excuses sont bien belles mais je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi?

-Plus d'intérêt.

-Blair je n'ai jamais fais tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec toi à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vais pas me métamorphoser.

-C'est bien le problème.

-Tu n'es pas tout rose non plus, le problème ne vient pas que de moi. Tu sembles oublier cette histoire avec mon oncle.

-On ne va pas recommencer.

-Tu ne m'a rien expliqué.

-Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-C'est bien ça le problème, on est tout les deux impossibles.

-Je suis désolé mais plus toi que moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas d'accord."

Il s'approche légèrement d'elle.

"Rien ne te touche tu es comme un mur.

-Blair, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher."

Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui reprend les mains. Blair la respiration saccadée attend. Chuck dans un effort visible dit doucement et d'une voix faible et sans la regarder :

"J'ai eu mal moi aussi quand mon oncle m'a dit ce qui à faillit se passer. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer sur place.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça seulement maintenant?

-Ca ne me ressemble pas, je ne montre pas ce que je peux ressentir et tu sais ce qu'il me coûte de te dire tout cela."

Ne se regardant toujours pas, il continu :

"Blair, je te veux."

Il avait relevé les yeux en lui disant ça.

Touchée, elle se recule néanmoins. Lâchant ses mains, elle rentre un peu plus dans la cabine. Lui toujours planté entre les portes baisse les yeux déçu et se recule, marquant définitivement par sa sortie de l'ascenseur la décision de Blair qu'est de le repousser. Se retournant, il la regarde une dernière fois d'un plus dur et s'en va, la laissant seule. Les portes se ferment mettant fin pour elle, à une histoire qu'elle aurait su destructrice.

Passant les portes d'entrée de l'hôtel, il jette son nœud papillon dans la flaque d'eau et monte dans sa limo.

Début de la nouvelle année : Chuck laissant s'exprimer ses sentiments mais se prenant un vent, décide de revenir à ses sources tandis que Blair s'est décidée à écouter sa meilleure amie et de se débarrasser en cette nouvelle année de toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui faire du mal.

Quoiqu'il arrive à nos chers habitant de l'Upper East Side en cette année 2009, soyez sur que vous serez toujours les premiers au courant (après moi!)

Bonne année!!!!!


	14. Associés

Merci à tous et à toutes!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ( pour prune lol!!), dsl de pas avoir posté hier mais je suis rentré tard, en tout cas merci pour tes messages, prune et aussi aux autres pour ces gentils coms qui me font super plaisir!!!

Les mains jointes contre son visage, il est en colère et demande au chauffeur de le conduire au Victrola.

L'ascenseur repart, elle se précipite sur le bouton, les portes s'ouvrent elle se glisse à l'extérieure.

A peine sortie de l'hôtel qu'elle aperçoit sa limo passer. Elle tient sa tête entre ses mains.

"Blair."

Elle se retourne surprise. Serena arrive essoufflée et paniquée.

"Je t'ai vu partir à toute vitesse suivi de Chuck. Blair?"

Elle ne l'écoute pas et continu de regarder la route. Des regrets Blair?

"Blair"

Elle s'approche et pose sa main contre son bras. Elle lâche enfin sa tête et se tourne vers sa meilleure amie.

"Que c'est il passé? Dit-elle d'une voix trahissant sa peur.

-Ca a été terrible. On n'a pas criés, on s'est contenté de dire ce que l'on ressentait, c'est pire que de hurler, répond elle la voix vide.

-Raconte-moi, je suis là, je t'écoute.

-Il m'a présenté ses excuses, et m'a dit qu'il me voulait. Mais je l'ai repoussé, j'ai eu peur de souffrir.

-Mais c'est ce que tu attendais pourtant. Et tu l'as eu.

-Je sais mais d'un autre côté je sais qu'on continuera toujours à se faire du mal, qu'importent les excuses et les remords. Comme lui-même la dit c'est impossible.

-Blair, je ne sais quoi te dire.

-Pourquoi pas, bonne année?"

Serena se penche vers elle et la serre fort dans ses bras.

"Bonne année Blair même si j'espérais un meilleur début."

Toujours dans la limo, il regardait la rue, pensif. Sortant son portable de sa poche intérieur

Il ouvre d'un clic le dernier message reçu, regarde un instant cette photo et d'un geste décidé et rapide, il appuie sur supprimé, ouvre la fenêtre et le jette. Après l'avoir refermé, la voiture s'arrête. La porte s'ouvre, il entre dans le club après quelques mètres.

Desserrant son étreinte, elle s'écarte.

"Je m'en souviendrais de ce début d'année!

-Blair, tu es sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix?"

B se recule interloquée comme ne croyant pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

"Tu te moques de moi, c'est toi-même qui m'a dit de m'écarter car c'était dangereux et maintenant tu me demandes si j'ai bien fait de suivre ce conseil? Hurle-t-elle furieuse.

-Oui mais si tu m'a dis qu'il a essayé de te parler, de t'avouer.

-Non! C'est dégelasse!

-Blair!

-Je m'en vais, bonne année Serena!

-BLAIR!"

Alors que Blair sort à son tour de l'hôtel, Nate, Jenny, Eric, Dan et Vanessa arrivent en courant derrière eux.

"Serena, où va-t-elle? Demande Nate essoufflé.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, je vais la rattraper.

Et voilà Nate repartit.

Tandis que lui, assis sur sa place habituelle regarde d'un air distrait le spectacle qui s'offre à lui mais il paraît bien triste ce soir.

Arrivée en haut de l'avenue, elle fait face à son immeuble, levant les yeux, elle se demande ce qu'il l'attend une fois qu'elle aura franchi cette porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pousse la porte et s'avance vers l'ascenseur. Une fois la longue descente entamée, la tension monte, l'information c'est elle rependu dans toute la ville? Elle espère au fond d'elle que non.

TIC!

Un bruit étourdissant lui parvient. Rassurée, elle trouve la situation normale en ce réveillon. Elle s'avance à peine à t'elle franchi la porte que tout les regards se tourne vers elle dans un terrible silence.

Toujours allongé, une silhouette lui gâche le spectacle.

"Nate, que me veut l'honneur?

-Blair!

-Décidemment, à croire que sa vie est irréfutement liée à la mienne, dit-il ironique.

-Ca aurait pu, répond Nate en soutenant son regard."

Chuck se relève agacé.

"Tu veux te pousser, je ne voudrais pas rater le spectacle.

-Non.

-Quel réveillon pourri, soupire Chuck en se rallongeant.

-A vrai dire je cherche Blair, tu sais où elle est?

-En tout cas pas sur la scène.

-Quel est le rapport?

-Peut être qu'un jour elle te racontera notre petit secret, continu Chuck en souriant. Mais en réfléchissant bien, il y a un endroit où tu es sûr de la trouver.

-Où?

-Chez elle."

Après ces quelques paroles, Nate se dégage de la vue de C, qui le regarde avec un air suspect.

Le silence la transcendant, elle reste sur place avant que le brou ha ha ne recommence et que tout le monde la dévisage. Tous au courant, Dorota s'approche d'elle et la prend par les épaules en essayant de l'entraîner dans l'escalier. En montant, elle croise le regard de sa mère. Déçu, outrée, elle préfère détourner les yeux et se laisser traîner par Dorota.

Arrivée à sa chambre, elle dit :

"Ma vie est brisée."

Mais au lieu de la voix rassurante et compatissante de Dorota, une voix dure et sévère lui répond :

"Laissez-nous. On va régler ça entre mère et fille."

Levant les yeux, elle va devoir faire face à sa mère. Blair se couche sur son lit et dit d'un ton mauvais :

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler, encore de me justifier, je ne suis pas d'humeur!

-Je ne te demande pas d'être d'humeur, tu vas m'écouter et répondre à mes questions.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie?"

Elle lui tend son portable. Blair n'ose regarder, elle sait d'avance ce qu'elle va y voir.

"Ce n'est pas suffisamment clair? Dit-elle en se relevant comme prête à combattre.

-Alors la dernière fois quand il était là?

-Que veux-tu savoir? Demande Blair sur le ton du défi.

-Tout.

-J'ai couché avec lui."

Un léger "toc, toc" se fait entendre. Avant sa mère, Blair répond :

"Oui!

-C'est Nate.

-Entre, dit-elle soulagée."

Eleanor tourne la tête vers sa fille puis se lève en direction de la porte et s'exclame d'une voix distincte :

"On reprendra cette discussion tout à l'heure."

Nate entre et s'assit au bout du lit.

"Blair, ça va aller, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Avec C et S?

-Je me suis disputée avec Serena, pas de quoi en faire un drame, quand à Chuck, c'est personnel, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Pas si personnel que ça! Répond t'il en secouant son portable.

-Où veux-tu en venir? S'exclame Blair agacée.

-Juste savoir si tu as besoin de parler.

-Non! Je ne suis pas une enfant, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne."

Elle se lève et se dirige vers sa coiffeuse, saisit l'une des brosses, enlève son chignon et commence à se coiffer. Elle est dos à lui.

"Tu as envoyé paître Serena, je suis venu pour savoir si tu avais besoin de parler ou de te confier.

-Nate, je ne vais pas me confier sur mes histoires de cul avec mon ex, c'est tordu.

-J'essaie juste de t'aider.

-Tout le monde essaie de m'aider mais ce n'est pas important, tu m'entends, je vais très bien. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à aller mal pour lui.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. Bonne année B.

-Toi aussi Nate."

Entendant la porte se fermer, elle stoppe son geste, repose la brosse et se dirige vers sa salle de bain.

A l'intérieur, elle enlève d'une part ses boucles d'oreilles, puis ses chaussures. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, son reflet lui apparaît bien frêle et terne. Sentant une nouvelle vague de désespoir l'assaillir, elle se penche sur les toilettes. Une larme coulant contre sa joue, elle enfonce son annulaire au fond de sa gorge, redécouvrant une pratique qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps.

Daignant enfin porter un intérêt au spectacle, Chuck baisse les yeux, regardant sa poche vibrer. Saisissant son portable, et lisant son message, il le lance sur la table et boit coup sec son verre de champ.

Une mauvaise nouvelle C?

De nouveau sur son lit, Blair se sent mieux mais à la fois honteuse. Elle se couche sur le côté prête à dormir quand par un léger "hum, hum!", la présence de sa mère se fait sentir. Elle ne se détourne pas mais ne s'oppose pas à une conversation pour au temps.

"Blair, je voudrais qu'on parle.

-Que veux-tu dire? Mon avenir est fichu, Yale ne voudra pas de moi après cette photo, Constance va probablement me renvoyer, je vais finir dans un lycée pourri et la fac là moins côté du monde entier. Sans compter qu'entre moi et Chuck, tout est termine, enfin si il n'y a jamais eu quelque chose, répond-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Tu n'avais qu' réfléchir à tes actes avant d'agir, je te laisse te débrouiller, je ne veux en aucun cas être mêlée à cette histoire. Tu t'y es fourrée toute seule, tu t'en sortiras toute seule.

-Merci de ton soutien, hurle Blair alors que sa mère quitte la chambre."

Ding!Ding!

"Oh!"

Elle virevolte et saisit son portable et va plaquer quelques secondes plus tard sa main sur sa bouche.

Repéré : Nos amants maudits, assis tous les deus dans de moelleux fauteuils face au bureau des directeurs de St Jude et de Constance Billard.

Blair Waldorf, les mains jointes est parfaite, sophistiquée et dédaignant totalement son camarade de droite. Chuck Bass au contraire est totalement décontracté, la jambe droite sur la gauche, il lève els yeux aux ciels attendant l'entrée en scène des directeurs. Blair a les yeux fixés sur le bureau et semble marmonner : tu as déjà préparé ton discours?

Chuck, impatient regarde sa montre. A peine le bruit d'un grincement de porte que Blair est déjà debout, parée de son plus beau sourire. Chuck se décide à se lever alors que les proviseurs leur demande de s'asseoir.

"Alors, Mr Bass (haussement de sourcil du concerné) et Mlle Waldorf. J'aimerais que vous vous asseyiez convenablement.

-Pardonnez-moi, dit-t-il ironiquement."

Il s'exécute néanmoins.

Les deux proviseurs les fixe, quand soudain un dossier claque et s'ouvre sur la photo. Chuck se penche et s'exclame d'un ton sincère :

"J'avoue que la photo est pas mal prise vu de cette taille, si jamais on retrouve le photographe, fais moi penser à le féliciter, Blair."

Elle le fusille du regard.

"Ce n'est pas une blague Mr Bass, vos deux écoles vont souffrir d'une terrible réputation après cette histoire. Dons vu les problèmes entraînés pour nos deux écoles, nous estimons que vous devez tous les deux être jugés sévèrement."

Blair s'accroche au bureau et dit d'une voix rapide :

"Mais enfin, on est pas responsable c'est la personne qui a pris cette photo qui devrait être puni, là dedans on est les victimes! Cette photo a été prise à notre insu.

-Faut dire qu'on était trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

-Chuck! Crie Blair.

-Svp, un peu de calme, peu importe dans quelles conditions cette image est apparue, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle existe et que tout le monde l'a vu. Tant mieux pour le photographe, tant pis pour vous s'exclame d'une voix calme mais sévère le proviseur de St Jude."

Blair se laisse tomber dans le siège, en colère.

Oh pauvre princesse, ça n'a pas marché!

"Donc votre punition est l'exclusion pur et simple de vos établissement respectifs pour la semaine à venir et à votre retour vous aurez à effectuer des travaux d'intérêts généraux. De plus, nous exigeons de votre part un minimum de contact physique avec toute autre personne de vos deux établissement.

-Attendez comment ça aucun contact? Dit Chuck soudain intéressé."

Alors que le proviseur se tourne vers Mme Queller, Blair en profite pour se pencher vers Chuck et lui dire d'un ton sec :

"Il suffit qu'on touche à ta vie sexuelle pour que ça t'intéresse."

Elle se relève alors que Mme Queller se tourne vers eux :

"On en a fini vous pouvez partir. Les punitions commence dès la rentrée des vacances."

Aperçu : Chuck Bass et Blair Waldorf sortir côte à côte du bureau du proviseur, avec des regards à tuer sur place.

"C'est pas possible, tu m'imagines avec une tenue jaune en train de nettoyer le lycée

-Le jaune t'irait bien répond Chuck en rigolant.

-Aussi bien que toi chaste."

Elle se retourne et commence à s'éloigner de Chuck qui s'en roule une mais se stoppe entraînant un regard interloqué de celui-ci. Elle se retourne, son sourire sadique aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Elle s'approche.

"J'adore quand tu as ce sourire cela signifie que tu prépares un mauvais coup.

-On oublie notre différent pendant cette semaine, on se voit le moins possible et on ne se parle le moins possible.

-Très bien mais pourquoi, dit il en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche.

-Pour choper ce salaud de photographe, l'attraper et le pulvériser.

-Marché conclu, bitchy Blair."

Il se regarde et parte ensemble.

Attention amateur de photo vous avez un couple de requin à vos trousses, fais attention à vos objectifs!

Cette association va-t-elle durer? Telle est la question après les événements survenus.

Xoxo, gg.


	15. Entretien houleux et coupable démasqué

Merci à tous pour vos coms!! Très très contente!!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Ps : J'ai remarqué une énorme incohérence au chap 14, je m'engeage à la réparer rapidment (il s'agit du portable de Chuck). Néanmoins, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours, bisous à tous et merci (et lâchez des coms!!)

Coucou petits huppés, en cette belle matinée, qu'allez-vous faire dévaliser un magasin où faire une activité aussi commune que de ce balader. Chez les Waldorf en tout cas, l'ambiance y est détendue.

Blair descend de son escalier le sourire aux lèvres. Apercevant Cyrus au bat de l'escalier, elle lève les yeux au ciel.

"Blair, contente de savoir que tu existes encore.

-Moi aussi je suis rassurée, dit-elle de son ton faussement joyeux.

-Alors tu as repensé à ma proposition de changer de nom?

-Hum……"

Elle pose son doigt sur sa bouche faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de lâcher sarcastiquement :

"Non!

-Sûr?

-Irrévocablement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te gènes, tu sais je t'aime et je sais que sous cette apparence de solidité ce cache une femme fragile.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? S'exclame-t-elle pas d'humeur sentimentale.

-Voyons, ton ami Chuck m'a dit que lorsque tu lui as dis les 3 mots tu étais très touchante.

-Quoi? Quand t'a-t-il dit ça?

-A l'instant, il t'attend dans la salle à manger.

-Merci!"

Elle lui serre le bras et par d'un pas déterminé.

"Je vais le tuer!

-Réfléchis encore, continu Cyrus."

Elle ouvre les portes d'un coup sec, le visage furieux. Chuck est assis à la table la regardant satisfait et rigolant.

"Comment as-tu osé?

-Blair quand je suis arrivé, je suis tombé sur Cyrus, tu étais sous ta douche à faire je ne sais quoi.

-Passe-moi tes détails pervers.

-Je disais donc, que ton cher beau père m'a dit les difficultés qu'il rencontrait à te faire adopter son nom. Il m'a demandé son aide sachant ce que tu ressentais pour moi, et je les rassuré sur le fait que sin on savait t'y prendre tu étais capable d'être douce."

Elle s'approche de lui.

"Que fais-tu ici d'abord, je voudrais au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle je te chasse.

-Oh Blair! Pourquoi tant de violence?

-Je vais te tuer!

-Voyons réfléchis en plus de sexe photo, un meurtre ça ferait un peu beaucoup sur ton dossier.

-Alors j'attends!"

Il lui sourit et fait claquer un dossier sur la table. Elle détourne les yeux du dossier pour se pencher vers lui :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tous ceux qui sont susceptibles d'avoir pris la photo. Je pense que pour trouver le coupable il faut tout balayer, ennemi, ami, inconnu. C'est bien à ça que sert notre alliance, voilà un premier pas."

Elle se relève souriante et s'avance avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise face à lui.

"Il n'y a que ça? Dit-elle en voyant que le dossier est de taille moyenne.

-Ce ne sont que nos ennemis.

-Ah dans ce cas, on en a tant que ça?

-Que veux-tu B, les contraintes de la popularité!

-Alors les ¾ du dossier est pour moi répond elle en souriant méchamment.

-Peut importe tes remarques, voilà les autres."

Il lâche sur la table pas moins de quatre dossiers semblables. Blair souffle et regarde les noms avant dans saisir un et de dire d'un ton cassant :

"C'est bizarre j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas le plus imposant : tes conquêts sans oublier tes coups d'un soir.

-Avec ta partie a collé à celui-ci, il aurait été trop gros."

Il se sourit et commence à fouiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blair hurle :

"Serena? Tu te moques de moi?

-Je suspecte tout le monde, avec tous les sales coups que tu lui a fait, je me suis paré à toute éventualité.

-Où est Nate alors?

-Très drôle Blair! De toute façon là dedans il n'y a même pas la moitié des gens qui nous hait alors.

-Et on peut toujours supposer que c'est inconnu.

-Je ne le pense pas.

-Pourquoi? Un scoop pareil ça attire tout le monde."

Il se penche un sourire plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres, il lui chuchote :

"C'est vrai que de te voir déshabiller ses derniers temps est assez rare!

-Casse-toi.

-Ou! J'ai touché un point sensible."

Elle se lève en colère, il la suit jusqu'au salon.

"Casse-toi! Je vais régler toute cette affaire toute seule.

-Je n'aime pas rompre des marchés. Mais dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas.

-D'abord qu'est ce qui te dis que je n'avais pas?

-Blair, pas à moi stp!"

Il s'approche d'elle et se penche vers son oreille :

"Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai sentis. Cette nuit m'a rappelé celle de ta défloraison, tu "tais très excitée comme une première fois."

Elle le repousse violemment avec ses bras.

"Marché rompu!

-Je te donne une journée avant que tu m'appelles pour que je revienne.

-Dehors!"

Elle le tourne et le pousse en soufflant.

"Il est impossible."

Elle se dirige à nouveau vers la tale et étudie les dossiers.

"Mais utile."

Marchant sur la 5ième, l'écharpe virevoltant, il fume suivit de Nate.

"Alors Chuck, Blair?

-Oh non! Tu ne m'as donnée rendez-vous pour elle, stp. On est en paix, enfin entre guillemets, on est alliés plutôt.

-Alliés?

-Longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps et qu'est ce que tu as à regarder tout le temps ton portable?

-J'attends un coup de fil de Blair.

-Un appel de B?

-Un petit pari de rien du tout. Mais dis donc ne serait ce pas ancienne sœurette par hasard et ce bon vieux Daniel?"

Aperçu : Rencontre entre plusieurs gosses huppés de la cinquième. Serena Van Der Woodsen et le garçon solitaire s'embrassant tendrement en pleine rue surpris par Nate Archibald et Chuck Bass.

"Attention on tombe en plein porno là, lâche t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Chuck! Crie Serena.

-C'est sûr question porno tu t'y connais, tout le monde ne fait pas ça devant tout le monde comme Blair et toi, répond Dan agressivement.

-Un problème Humphrey? Dit Chuck s'étant approché.

-C'était juste un constat."

A peine les hostilités ouvertes que Dan et Chuck s'étaient déjà rapproché près à se battre. Nate et Serena avaient bondi. S tenant D et Nate saisissant fermement Chuck.

"S, tu ferais bien de tenir ce qui te sers de mec. Si j'étais lui je ferais attention à ce que je dis."

Et Nate et Chuck s'éloignèrent. C se dégage violement de l'étreinte de N. Tandis que S et D repartent vers l'appartement de celle-ci.

Alors C, mécontent de la remarque de D au sujet de B?

Blair était assise dans la salle à manger, elle goutait à toute sorte de gâteau. Entendant du bruit derrière la porte fermé qui la masqué du salon, elle se lève ravi que sa longue attente soit terminée. Mais à peine commence t'elle à ouvrir la porte que els bribes de la conversation, l'engage plutôt à se cacher et à écouter.

"Dan la prochaine ne le provoque pas, dit Serena en colère.

-C'est Chuck qui a commencé! Répond-t-il aussi en rogne."

Blair colle son oreille et observe légèrement.

"Je sais mais ce n'est pas une.

-Tu ne vas pas dire qu'il avait le droit de nous agresser en pleine rue.

-On parle de Chuck, tu sais très bien qu'il aime provoquer les gens.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Qu'il se voit avant de juger les autres, tu crois que Blair et lui sont des modèles de vertu à suivre?"

Blair fait un bond, elle ouvre un peu plus la porte, contente d'être là et d'en apprendre.

"Non, évidemment. Tu sais très bien, que je n'approuve pas du tout le comportement de B. Je sui mécontente pour cette photo, elle se conduit très mal, elle manipule les gens et je pense que Chuck et elle ça n'ira jamais, voilà pourquoi je ne l'encourage pas et que j'essaie que ça n'est pas lieu. Je la protège mais là je n'ai pas su. Et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ce n'était que de la provocation.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Blair, tout ça que tu en marres qu'elle te parle de Chuck et d'elle?

-Parce qu'elle a toujours été là quand toi et moi ça allait mal.

-Peu importe."

Il mon te tous les deux.

Blair se retourne et se colle à la porte. Elle commence à sentir son sang bouillir.

"La garce!"

Au moment où elle s'apprête de nouveau à ouvrir la porte elle entend des voix, elle referme précipitamment.

"C'était toi?

-Eric, promets-moi de le dire à personne? Surtout pas à Chuck! S'exclame Jenny paniqué.

-Promis. Mais un conseil, le pire ne sera pas lui mais eux.

-Eux?

-Blair et Chuck. Ils sont surpuissants à deux.

-Ce n'était qu'une photo et puis ça me sert de vengeance contre Queen B! Elle le mérite bien.

-Jenny, tu es dure.

-Attends, d'un côté tu es responsable aussi. C'est toi qui m'as amené au Victrola.

-Ne me reporte pas à la faute. Et puis qui a voulu aller au toilette.

-Je sais mais bon, quand je l'ai vu, je ne pouvais que les prendre en photo. Ils auraient dû être plus discrets.

-Tu es consciente des conséquences pour eux?

-Bien sur mais bon c'est sans importance, ils arriveront à s'en sortir."

Et à leur tour, ils montés.

Blair ouvre la porte à la volée. Elle prend l'ascenseur et à peine arrivée dans a rue, qu'elle ouvre son portable et sans même le regarder compose la touche rapide pour le numéro le plus utilisé.

"Blair, tu me déçois, j'aurais juré que tu aurais appelé mais pas si rapidement.

-Il va y avoir une élève de Constance en moins!"


	16. Quand vengeance rime avec alliance

Coucou tout le monde et d'abord pardon!!!!!!!!! Dsl je vous ai fait très longtemps patienter mais voilà enfin le chap 16, qui est assez court, dsl. Merci à prune pour ses messages et à ma petite artémis!!!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir!! Donc je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt car tout d'abord une petite baisse de morale, enchainée avec plein de contrôles et la fatigue on eut raison de moi ces dernières semaines et là en ce moment je me remets d'une opération des dents de sagesses (J'ai hyper mal et j'en ai marre!!) donc je n'étais pas dispo mercredi, jeudi et vendredi donc le chap s'est retrouvé à samedi!!!

Prune : Félicitations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bravo pour tes partiels!!! Je suis très heureuse pour toi!!!! Moi, mes TPE se sont bien passé, on verra les notes en juillet!!!

Artémis : que dire de plus que jtdr!!!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!!!

Repéré : Sur une terrasse, un couple encore improbable quelque jour plutôt. Des sourires sadiques aux lèvres, il dégage une chaleur et une méchanceté incroyable malgré le froid de Janvier.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer ton appel de tout à l'heure et l'objet de ce rendez-vous, ma très chère Blair? Demande Chuck toujours souriant en sirotant son café.

-L'objet de notre rendez-vous est le protagoniste de ceci, dit-t-elle d'un ton sec."

Elle jette son portable ouvert sur la table. Chuck se penche, observe puis répond ironiquement:

"Je connais plus que bien cette photo, avant la fin de la journée, je serais capable d'en faire un dessin.

-Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, continu-t-elle sur un ton de défie.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Reste à savoir quoi.

-Je sais qui à pris cette photo à notre insu, dit-t-elle satisfaite.

-Tu commences à devenir intéressante, même si je me doutais fortement. Alors qui?"

Il se recule dans sa chaise, pose sa jambe droite sur son genou gauche et passe ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Elle se penche vers lui et dit d'une voix suave :

"Little J!"

-C'est pas vrai, enfin un Humphrey qui se mouille! Admirons l'exploit, répond-t-il en se relevant.

-Pur hasard.

-Ah je me disais aussi."

Se penchant au dessus de la table, il joint ses mains et regarde Blair intensément.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Je te laisse l'idée et je m'occupe de l'exécution.

-En fait, je propose de nous mettre en commun, à deux on sera. Plus fort.

-Tu cherches à abattre plus que Jenny, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu me connais trop. Serena et son crétin de copain.

-D'accord pour son mec, quant à sœurette, j'aime vous voir crêper le chignon donc c'est parti."

Ils se sourient.

"Alors quel est ton plan?

-Faisons cogiter ensemble.

-Ca marche."

Attention Humphrey et Van Der Woodsen, toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort mais quand le duo C/B va exploser dans toute sa splendeur se sera pour vous, surtout toi Little J.

Blair finit son cocktail et pince ses lèvres avant de demander d'une voix innocente :

"Alors comme ça tu as voulu te battre avec Dan?

-L'information circule trop vite, comment tu sais ça?

-Disons que je l'ai appris en même temps que pour Jenny. Alors quel était l'objet?

-Si tu veux savoir, toi!"

Blair se redresse, surprise.

"Moi, je sais que je suis le sujet de beaucoup de monde mais là.

-En gros il t'a traité d'actrice porno!

-Pardon?

-Et en vaillant amant je t'ai défendu."

Il se penche vers elle, très proche de son visage. S'approchant aussi, elle souffle :

"Vraiment?"

Se penchant un peu plus, elle lui balance sa tête en arrière.

"Le fumier!"

Chuck se lève, Blair le suit du regard surprise.

"Si on veut détruire des personnes autant le fait dans de bonnes conditions, ici c'est trop fleur bleue pour moi. Suis-moi."

Il lui tend sa main, elle pose son verre et le suit.

Aperçu : Queen B et Chuck Bass préparant un mauvais coup.

"J'en étais sûre, moi aussi je te connais mais bon maintenant je n'ai plus aussi confiance en cet endroit.

-Justement. Toi!"

Un vigile s'approche.

"Mr Chuck.

-La petite blonde et le petit Eric enfin les Humphrey et les Van Der Woodsen sont banni d'ici. Si ce n'est pas respecté, crains pour ta place.

-J'adore quand tu fais le patron, je te vois bien en chef d'entreprise surpuissant, Bass.

-Mais c'est ce que je vais devenir. Mais avant je compte bien te pourrir la vie à Yale quelques temps.

-Un allié est toujours le bienvenu."

Ils rentrent dans la salle principale du club. Chuck s'assoit à sa fidèle place. Tandis que Blair pose son sac sur la scène et s'assoit sur le bord. Chuck la fixe.

"Dis-moi ce que ton petit esprit farfelu mijote. Je suis sûre que durant le trajet tu as trouvé une bonne idée.

-A vrai dire tout ce que à quoi j'ai pensé n'est pas suffisamment méchant pour notre vengeance.

-Tu dois être sacrément en colère, alors. J'aime ça."

Blair rigole et se couche sur la scène. Le dos droit, le bras sur le visage, elle s'amuse à balancer sa jambe gauche d'avant en arrière.

"Tu as voulu te battre pour ce qu'il a dit ou juste pour le plaisir?"

En réalité, de tout le voyage, elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça. Chuck se lève et s'approche d'elle.

"Ca t'intrigue tant que ça que j'ai voulu me battre avec Humphrey? Dis-moi Blair, tu n'as pas cru que j'ai fait ça pour défendre ton honneur? Si?

-Oh!"

Elle se relève et le pousse violement sous le rire tonitruant de celui-ci.

"Tu me dégoutes!

-Mais de rien B!

-Bon, continue-t-elle agacée, tu as eu une idée pour l'extermination?

-A vrai dire, non. On a tout notre temps pour ça.

-N'importe quoi! Il faut le faire maintenant, il est hors de question que je me tape des heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux, répond-elle excédée.

-Dommage, te voir avec les combinaisons oranges m'aurait bien plus mais bon."

Blair assis sur le bord de la scène du Victrola affiche soudainement un petit sourire sadique.

Oh Oh : Attention petit Humphrey, Queen B vient d'avoir une idée!

"Tu as trouvé.

-Excuse-moi? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Ton sourire, Blair c'est celui de tes idées farfelues."

Il sourit et s'approche d'elle en la fixant.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller jusqu'au meurtre?

-Bien sûr que non!"

Elle se lève et passe sensuellement devant lui, le regard aguicheur avant de s'asseoir jambes croisées sur le fauteuil.

"Crache ton venin!"

Blair souffle, pensive avant de reprendre son sourire et de dire d'une voix innocente :

"La petite Jenny est célibataire, je pense qu'on peut………"

Chuck s'approche et s'assoit près d'elle, très près. Il se penche vers son visage, le regard mauvais.

"L'aider à trouver l'âme sœur."

Un sourire faussement gentil se dessine sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillent de méchanceté.

Chuck tourne sa tête vers son oreille et lui dans un souffle :

"J'adore quand tu fais ta salope, c'est tellement toi."

Il s'éloigne, débouche une bouteille, tend un verre à Blair et enfin porte à un toast :

"A la chute des Humphrey! Je sens que ca va être jouissif."


	17. La fête de tous les dangers

Pas de chapitre pendant presque un mois et là deux en une journée!! Faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis pas folle. Ca m'occupe en attendant que je récupère et puis je bien inspirée!! Merci à tous pour vos coms!!!!!!!!!

Aperçu : Little J, descendant d'un trottoir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il attend! Profite ma petite, la tornade Blair va bientôt s'abattre.

Elle rentre en secouant la tête, ses cheveux trempés par la neige.

"Jenny! Dit Serena surprise. Tu as oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure?

-Euh non, je suis venue voir Eric. Il faut que je lui dise un truc, c'est important.

-Et bah, vas-y, répond Dan."

Souriante, elle monte à toute vitesse l'escalier. Au même moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur Chuck Bass rigolant avec Blair Waldorf, sous les yeux surpris de Dan et Serena qui recommençaient à s'embrasser.

Repéré : Sur le canapé des Van Der Woodsen, Dan et Serena enlacés et Blair qui sans les avoir vu s'amuse à lancer l'écharpe de Chuck sur le visage de celui-ci.

"Blair?"

Remarquant enfin leur présence, C et B leur font faces, côte à côte. Dis donc, on dirait les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre.

"S! Je suis venue te voir justement mais sur le chemin, j'ai croisé ton cher frère.

-Trop aimable à toi de m'intégrer à la conversation ma très chère B! répond Chuck sur un ton ironique semblable à celui de Queen B. Humphrey, salut."

Il passe devant Dan et Serena en souriant avant de monter les escaliers.

"Bref."

Blair s'assoit, un sourire faussement gentil sur le visage alors que Jenny et Eric descende avec des yeux paniqués.

"J'ai pensé faire une petite soirée ce soir à la maison, dit B totalement sereine.

-En quel honneur? Demande Dan.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, tu n'es pas invité.

-Blair! Hurle Serena.

-Va, elle prend la relève de son chéri, fini D ironiquement."

Blair se lève, remet son bonnet et dit en se retournant :

"Pour nous occuper, et puis venez à 19h même vous les Humphrey. Preuve de ma grande générosité!"

Dans un souffle et après le TIC! Dan laisse échapper un "C'est trop gentil!"

Dans l'ascenseur, Blair aborde son plus beau sourire, le plus beau certes mais aussi le plus dangereux. Saisissant dans sa poche son portable, elle tape un sms.

Quelques étages plus haut, Chuck Bass affiche le même sourire lorsqu'il saisit lui aussi son portable.

Gare à vous, ce soir c'est la fête de tout les dangers et pas forcément que pour les proies faciles.

"Dorota!"

A peine le pas de la porte franchi que Blair Waldorf hurle déjà.

"Miss Blair.

- Prépare-moi un buffet exotique, engage des musiciens et tout le tralala habituel. Oh! Et fais livrer ces robes à S et Jenny. C'est pour la soirée de ce soir. Je veux que tout sois prêt d'ici deux heures. Compris?

- Oui miss Blair, je m'occupe de tout et des invités aussi, les habituels? Quel est le thème de la soirée?"

Blair se retourne souriant et dit :

"La décadence! L'exhibition!"

Dorota lève les yeux aux ciels.

Repéré : Chez les Waldorf, un va et vient de serveur et autres dj. Une Dorota épuisé et une petite princesse plus que satisfaite.

"Blair mais enfin, il se passe quoi ici.

-Maman, je t'ai réservé, enfin Dorota t'as réservé une table pour toi et Cyrus au restaurant pour ce soir 19h, dépêche toi sinon tu vas être en retard.

-Mais enfin!

-Maman, c'est très important.

-Très bien, mais pas de bêtises sinon je te jure que ramasser les ordures à côté de ce que tu auras sera terrible."

Blair saisit Dorota par les épaules et la serre contre elle, très fort :

"Dorota veillera sur moi! N'est-ce pas."

Fusillée du regard par notre petite princesse, elle acquiesce en secouant la tête.

"Je vais m'habiller.

-Dorota, une minute."

Dorota se retourne, mal à l'aise tandis qu'Eleanor tend sa main vers elle.

"Quel est le thème?

-Euh…………………..la chaleur enfin les pays chauds.

-Très bien, gardez là à l'œil, un seul faux pas.

-Oui madame."

Dorota souffle.

La pauvre, si elle aurait dû dénoncer B à chaque bêtise!

19h00 : Repéré : Une multitude de voiture se poster devant l'entrée de l'hôtel d'une certaine Queen B.

Postée, à la fenêtre, regardant tout le monde de haut. Son regard est pénétrant, gaie tant sa proie. Adossé à une colonne, un spectateur la voie, s'avance, saisit une coupe et se place derrière elle sans bruit.

"Allez Blair, je sens tes sens en chasse."

Elle se met de profil, son visage est collé au siens.

"Exactement, j'attends le lapin innocent qui va tomber dans le terrier du renard."

Elle sourit méchamment. Lui rendant son souris, il lui répond sur un ton mauvais mais sexy :

"Tu as bien mérité une récompense."

Il lui tend sa coupe et il se retourne tous deux vers la fenêtre.

Dans le creux de son oreille, il lui dit sensuellement :

"Au faite, j'adore ta tenue."

Chuck, en disant cela avait avancé sa main dans le corsage de B. Elle se retourne.

"La vengeance tout d'abord, le sexe après."

Elle passe devant lui et s'éloigne en souriant satisfaite. Chuck sourit à son tour ravie par la perspective.

Aperçu : Devant un ascenseur, une superbe femme, les cheveux attachés en un chignon sexy et habillé d'un bustier vert avec un mini short noir et des hautes bottes noir jusqu'au genou, terriblement sexy et séduisant accueille ses invités.

"Serena, ma tenue de soirée séduction te va très bien, à toi aussi Jenny. Dan s'est passable et Eric superbe comme d'habitude."

Elle s'éloigne.

"Tu parles d'un thème pour une soirée, la séduction. On est tous à poil! Dit Dan mécontent.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, on ne sera pas les seuls à s'embrasser, répond Serena malicieuse avant d'entrer dans la salle avec son amoureux.

-Mon frère est irrécupérable.

-C'est un Humphrey!

-Eric! "

Assistant à la scène de loin, Chuck Bass en compagnie de Nate et de Vanessa. Mais Blair arrive à toute vitesse. Et se place devant, la mine plus que satisfaite.

"Chuck, c'est parti.

-Déjà! Profite de ta soirée, B! Répond-t-il sensuellement.

- Maintenant, lui dit-elle mécontente.

-C'est trop tôt. Tu es trop pressée, relaxe et profite, bois un cocktail.

-Je me relaxerais et profiterais une fois que ce sera fait, continu-t-elle agacée.

-Ah, intéressant. Ca me fait penser à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Mais bon, je te suis."

Affichant son sourire, elle lui prend la main et ils s'écartent sous les yeux préoccupés de N et V.

"Rassures-moi de quoi ils parlaient? Demande Vanessa, mi amusée, mi écœurée.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais une chose dont je suis sûre c'est lorsque B a ce sourire, c'est que ça va aller mal pour quelqu'un. Reste juste à prier que ce ne sera pas pour nous."

Passant au milieu de la piste, Chuck qui tient toujours la main de Blair, la retourne face à lui et commence à danser avec elle.

"Chuck!

-Après, amuses-toi avant de détruire même si pour toi, les deux sont source de plaisir.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Dis-moi, maintenant que tu as la preuve que je ne suis pas derrière cette photo, tu serais prête à reprendre notre discussion."

Repéré : Blair, voyant ou veut en venir Chuck, laisse entrevoir la panique dans ses yeux.

"Pas maintenant. Stp.

-Alors quand? Dit-t-il d'une voix douce.

."Je………je ne sais pas, répond-elle perturbée.

-Il est bizarre de voir à quel vitesse tu changes de comportement lorsque tu es avec moi, selon de quoi on discute.

-Je suis d'accord."

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il la regarde intensément. Voyant que plusieurs personnes commencent à les regarder, Blair s'éloigne.

"Quel genre de mur, je suis?

-Euh…du plâtre."

Elle s'éloigne de lui, elle boit un coup et repart en colère, tout ça c'est de la faute de Jenny.


	18. Oeil pour oeil

Coucou tout le monde, après une longue abscence, me revoilà! Petit chapitre certes mais qui je pense va vous plaire donc ça compense!! Un petit com fais tjrs plaisr, merci à tous!!!!!

Toujours penchée vers la table, Queen B, semble pensive. Mais une main secourable arrive princesse.

"Blair, lâche une voix douce.

-Pourquoi avoir remis ça sur le tapis, répond elle la voix lasse.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être pour savoir ta réponse."

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Et dit de la même voix :

"Tu l'as maintenant.

-Oui mais je voudrais en savoir plus."

Il se penche vers elle, suivant son regard avec intensité.

"Est-ce vraiment utile? A quoi ça nous servira?"

Elle s'apprête à s'éloigner mais il la retient, fixant son regard dans le sien, pensant la retenir par sa simple pensée.

"Pour moi, c'est important. Reste. Parlons."

Toujours en la regardant, il descend sa main de son bras pour lui prendre sa main. Il la serre légèrement.

Blair ferme les yeux, profitant du geste qui les relie.

"Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? "

Surprise par sa demande, elle rouvre ses yeux.

"Je ne comprends pas, que me demandes-tu?

-Tu étales l'un de nos principaux problèmes. On ne se comprend pas.

-C'est vrai, répond elle la voix cassé.

-La seule pour laquelle on est doué c'est pour se faire du mal."

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle resserre sa main toujours dans celle de Chuck.

"Toujours les mêmes problèmes finit elle par conclure. Nous deux, c'est sûrement impossible. Trop orgueilleux pour se montrer qu'on….enfin trop de jeu, pas suffisamment de sérieux. On se complet dans le fait que l'autre souffre, c'est une attirance destructrice malgré tous nos efforts. La preuve encore cette fois, pour une fois on avait rien fait, on a subit mais on en revient toujours au même, on y arrive pas, trop semblable pour vivre et être heureux. On ne sera jamais un de ces couples parfaits, lâche elle d'une voix de plus en plus fuyante.

-La seule question à se poser, pourquoi? Tu as dit du plâtre. C'est un matériel utile, assez fort mais par moment cassable et fragile comme touché par ce qu'il lui arrive."

Toujours l'un vers l'autre, Chuck se penche un peu plus et pose son front contre le sien.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre? Lâche d'un souffle alors qu'elle sent sur son visage celui de Chuck.

Il s'écarte et lui caresse le menton d'une main avant de sourire et de lui répondre d'une voix grave :

"Que veux-tu comprendre?

-Tout dépend de ce que l'on veut.

-On?

-Tel est la question? Qui de nous deux, veux un on?"

Elle le regarde. Ils sont face à face, aucun ne bouge, se contentant de se fixer et que l'un trouve la réponse.

Repéré : Parmi une soirée explosive, tant par la débauche que l'alcool coulant à flot, deux personnes jouant avec leur avenir. S'il le leur existe évidemment!

Blair, le regard déterminé mais néanmoins brumeux s'avance vers lui.

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as dit "Je te veux"."

Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes, faisant preuve d'audace, et attendant la réponse, un refus ou peut être que non? En espérant que cette citation ne fait pas partie du souvenir de son interlocuteur.

S'approchant encore un peu, mais restant à une distance raisonnable, elle continue dans un souffle :

"Prouve-le."

D'un regard pénétrant que seul Chuck Bass détient, il tire sur les bras de Blair et l'amène vers lui. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, elle s'avance aussi, entrouvrant sa bouche. Leur souffle se joignant presque. Il la tire encore et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enlevant ses mains, elle prend son visage entre ses mains et continue de l'embrasser. Leurs rythmes s'accélérant et leur baiser s'intensifiant, ils semblent seuls au monde parmi la foule.

Entre deux baisers, elle lâche d'une voix suave :

"Plus de jeu."

Elle le ré embrasse, encore plus vivement. Reprenant sa respiration, il lui dit :

"On oublie tout."

Elle hoche la tête et il reprend ses lèvres.

Repéré : Près du buffet et sous les spots rouge-orange, un couple se formant. Front, contre front, mains sur leurs visages et baisers passionnées sont au rendez-vous.

Toujours en s'embrassant, elle pose ses mains derrière sa nuque, profitant encore plus.

"Peu importe le regard des autres."

Pour toute réponse, il continue de l'embrasser encore plus passionnément qu'avant.

"J'ai toujours ce que je veux, Blair."

En rigolant, elle l'embrasse et lui répond :

"Non, j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

-Et que veux-tu? Lui répond-il s'étant écarté d'elle.

-Quelle question stupide!"

Prenant le bout de sa cravate, elle le tire vers elle pour reprendre ses lèvres.

"Toi.

-Pourtant il y a pas cinq minutes, tu disais tout le contraire, on n'est pas un couple parfait, incompatible…

-Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur et puis ce n'est pas faut ce que je disais.

-Non, c'est justement les points qu'on doit travailler.

-Hum!"

Prenant sa nuque entre ses mains, il pose sa tête contre son épaule, Blair faisant de même.

"Que fait-on de Jenny?

-On aura tout le temps plus tard, on a des choses plus importante à faire, tu ne penses pas? lui répond-il en la regardant intensément.

-Je pense que tu as raison, cette petite tombera plus tard."

Lui lançant un regard taquin, elle lui prend la main, passe devant les invités et l'entraîne dans les escaliers.

Aperçu : Chuck de nouveau admis dans la chambre de princesse Blair.

Alors qu'il s'embrassait, elle le pousse légèrement et se retourne en souriant, un léger tic se fait entendre puis elle se retourne avec le même sourire :

"Cette fois, on ferme la porte à clé."


	19. Jeux de mots

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour les coms!! Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise!

Repéré : Une longue chevelure blonde entrant dans un ascenseur menant à une certaine meilleure amie.

Serena, toujours les cheveux aux vents sourit alors que les portes se ferment.

Dans le fameux appartement, le tic se fait attendre et laisse place à la haute stature parfaite de Serena Van Der Woodsen. Qui bientôt, surprise et choqué par ce qu'elle va voir, va ouvrir la bouche tel un poison hors de l'eau.

Surprise S!

Aperçu : l'une choqué tandis que l'autre, le petit sourire satisfait, se fait cajoler. Blair allongé sur son canapé en pyjama, n'est autre que dans les bras de Chuck Bass qui lui embrasse tendrement le cou.

Le sourire mauvais et le regard mauvais, B dit :

"Tiens bonjour S!"

Petit haussement de sourcil de notre petite princesse, qui se tourne et vole un baiser à Chuck.

"Alors tu as récupéré de ta nuit?

-Pas aussi bien que toi, visiblement."

Levées de tête des deux protagonistes. Blair se redresse alors que Chuck, lui volant son sourire lui caresse le bras.

"Surprise, non? demande B innocemment et lâchant un sourire à C.

-Oui. Une petite explication serait la bienvenue Blair."

S et B se toisent du regard, l'air mauvaises enfin pour B plus peste que jamais.

"On te prouve que tu as tort tout simplement, répond Chuck toujours absorbé à caresser B."

Blair se lève et se poste devant S.

"Vois l'avantage, je ne te casserais plus les pieds avec mes histoires, vu que maintenant j'ai ce que je voulais."

Elle lui sourit et se tourne vers Chuck.

"Pardon? Demande S.

-Ba, oui voyons, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as dit? J'étais chiante, complètement folle, manipulatrice enfin j'en oublis, répond elle le ton sarcastique.

-Blair, je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Pas en face du moins, mais je ne t'embêterais plus mais la prochaine fois que t'as un problème avec Humphrey, tu peux aller te faire voir, d'accord?

-Le message est très bien passé mais Blair t'es qu'une garce.

-Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte? Je suis rancunière aussi.

-T'inquiètes pas de ce point de vu là, on va te non vous laisser tranquille."

Serena se retourne à vive allure et commence à franchir la porte de l'ascenseur mais B vient se poster en hurlant :

"Pourquoi tu ne te réjouit jamais quand quelque chose que j'ai attendu m'arrive enfin?

-Enfin Blair, regarde ton comportement et tout ce que tu fais!

-Moi, je ne t'ai jamais jugé, d'accord je suis peut être une garce mais tout ce que tu as fait, Nate, la drogue et la mort du gars j'ai toujours était là! Sans te juger, je t'ai aidé et soutenu!

-Mais ca n'à rien avoir et puis d'abord on en reparlera quand tu seras calmée!

-Si tu franchis cette porte!

-Quoi?"

Chuck, tout sourire les regarde un verre de jus à la main en souriant, comme profitant du spectacle.

Mais voyant que la dispute aller en venir aux mains, il s'approche et saisit Blair par les épaules alors que Serena disparaît derrière les portes.

Aperçu : Serena Van Der Woodsen bougeant de gauche à droite dans son salon, levant les bras, hystérique et mécontente, devant un petit Daniel Humphrey tout timide.

"Attends Serena reprend, je comprends rien là. Expire, inspire et vas-y.

-Très bien, ce matin je suis allée chez Blair. Et là je la trouve en pyjama sur son canapé et dans les bras de Chuck! Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde! Hurle-t-telle hors d'elle.

-Ba, euh, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, répond Dan mal à l'aise.

-Quoi, là n'est pas la question!

-Si, justement, ne cherche pas à la contrôler.

-Bref, quelle couche avec qui elle veut je m'en fous mais ce qu'elle à fait après c'était vraiment puérile.

-Explique."

Elle souffle et vient s'asseoir près de lui.

"Elle m'a reproché de parler derrière son dos et elle se plaint que je ne suis jamais contente pour elle, que je la juge trop et que je ne l'a soutient pas! Elle a osé me ressortir l'histoire de la drogue et de Nate!

-Euh ok!

-Ok? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?"

Elle le regarde incrédule.

"Serena, je ne connais pas assez Blair mais il y a pas si longtemps c'est toi qui m'a convaincu de ses sentiments pour Chuck alors peut être que tu trouves ça intolérable et que ça te gonfle mais elle n'a pas tort, juge la moins sur ce qu'elle a pu faire, sur tous les gens qu'elle manipule, et même si je trouve ça scandaleux, juge la moins stp. C'est ton amie, elle est telle qu'elle est.

-Quelle leçon de morale. Ce n'est pas tant Chuck, c'est juste qu'elle est vraiment garce, elle cherche la vengeance partout. Et même si j'ai dit que chuck et elle ça irait jamais, je me suis peut être trompée. Mais en tout cas, ça me rappelle un truc qu'elle m'a dit.

-Lequel?

-Il fait vraiment ressortir le pire en elle.

-T'es calmée.

-Oui."

Alors que Dan et Serena s'embrasse, des amis se baladent.

Repéré : Deux beau gosses de l'Upper East Side , l'un les cheveux brun magnifique, l'autre accompagné de sa fidèle écharpe.

"Alors Chuck la fête hier?

-Basique, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je t'ai presque pas vu c'est pour ça. T'es partit tôt?"

Le sourire malicieux, Chuck répond :

"On peut dire ça. Justement. B, quel plaisir de te voir."

Elle le regarde en souriant, n'apercevant pas Nate, qui pour faire effet de sa présence, racle la gorge et dit :

"Bonjour Blair."

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle tourne la tête vers lui, souriante :

"Nate! Salut!

-Contente que tu m'es vu."

Chuck la regarde de nouveau mais elle évite son regard.

"Euh, oui! Alors comment vas-tu? Ca s'est bien passé hier?

-Génial pas de souci. Mais je t'ai pas beaucoup vu, c'est ce que je disais à Chuck justement, à croire que je vous ai vu seulement 5 minutes.

-On se demande bien pourquoi? Répond-il en insistant et en regardant B coquinement."

"J'étais….occupée. En tant qu'organisatrice, je me dois de m'occuper de chacun de mes invités personnellement, dit elle en insistant sur le dernier mot avant de continuer, et vu le nombre ça m'a pris du temps."

Elle lance un regard à Chuck, celui sourit et baisse la tête.

"Du moment que ça t'as plu, finit par dire Nate.

-Tu ne peux imaginer, répond elle sensuellement."

Chuck relève la tête et la fixe en souriant. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui lance un sourire sous-entendu.

"Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de recommencer. Enfin, je vais rentrer. Salut à tous les deux.

-Salut B.

-Nate, je vais y aller aussi, j'ai une multitude de choses à faire.

-Ok, de toute manière je devais aller voir Vanessa."

S'éloignant, ils se saluent et partent chacun dans des directions différentes.

Devant les portes d'un ascenseur, deux personnes s'embrassent passionnément.

"Contente que tu es compris mon message.

-Pour rien au monde, je l'aurais loupé, répond C occupé à l'embrasser."

Ils rigolent et les portes s'ouvrent, et ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur.

Tic! Toujours en s'embrassant, Blair déboutonne sa chemise et lui, il lui détache ses cheveux. Entrant dans l'appartement, ils continuent leur occupation quand un léger mais sévère "hum, hum" se fait entendre.

Aperçu: Dans un malaise monstre, Eleanor Waldorf un verre à la main prenant son brunch avec des associés, regarder comme tout le monde sa fille dans les bras de Chuck.

Nos passionnés eux se regardent, embêtés.

A trop jouer avec le feu, on si brûle parfois.


	20. Crise de larme et petites discussions

Repéré : Dans un appartement luxueux de Manhattan, un malaise ambiant très dur à contenir.

"Maman, lâche-t-elle en avalant sa salive."

Sa mère et tous ses invités les regardent toujours. Blair toujours dans les bras de Chuck, enlève justement les mains de celui-ci de ses hanches.

"Blair? Tu..

-Je croyais que la réunion n'avait pas lieu avant quatre heures, dit celle-ci pour justifier son comportement."

Sa mère la regardant contrariée alors que Cyrus arrive, en tendant son plat tout sourire.

"Tiens, bonjour Blair. Chuck."

Celui-ci, lui répond par un sourire et un signe de la main alors que Blair toise sa mère, toujours avec la bouche ouverte.

"Blair dans la salle à manger, immédiatement."

Blair s'apprêtait à répondre en désignant Chuck du doigt mais sa mère le lui en dissuada.

Alors qu'Eleanor, d'un geste vif emporté sa fille dans la pièce d'à côté, Chuck s'approcha de Cyrus et se servit un verre.

"J'ai loupé quelque chose? demande Cyrus.

-Une broutille!"

"Maman, lâche-moi.

-Je viens d'être humilié comme jamais, Blair!

-Parce que tu crois que moi je me suis sentie bien peut être?

-En tout cas, tout ça avait l'air bien engagé!

-C'est ma vie privée, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Quand tu débarques à moitié nu dans mon salon accroché aux lèvres de Chuck, je crois que ça me concerne.

-D'accord, sur ce point, je l'admets mais je croyais qu'on serait seuls.

-Et puis d'abord, que fais-tu avec Chuck? Je croyais qu'après la petite photo de la semaine dernière, tu éviterais de te faire remarquer une seconde fois et en plus avec le même garçon, qu'y au passage tu détestais. Franchement Blair, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de devenir."

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf, réalisant qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour sa mère mais alors que notre princesse est prête à faire un scandale, la porte les séparant du reste des invités s'ouvre et laisse dépasser la tête de Chuck Bass.

"Désolé de vous déranger, il sourit, mais on n'a comme qui dirait un léger petit soucis."

Il pousse la porte qui laisse affiché en plein milieu du salon une Serena Van Der Woodsen en pleure fixé par tout les invités qui commencent certainement à se poser des questions.

"Je vis dans une maison de fou et tout ça c'est ta faute, lâche Eleanor à sa fille avant de s'éloigner et d'emmener ses invités hors de l'appartement.

"S! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

Serena toujours en pleure fait face à B et C côte à côte qui se regarde incrédule.

"Je suis désolée, si j'avais su je serais allé autre part mais je ne savais pas où."

Un début d'inondation commence alors que Blair s'avance et lui remonte le menton :

"Tu as bien fait, on va monter et s'expliquer. Chuck.

"J'apporte le chocolat et les beignets."

Blair le regarde compatissante alors qu'elle aide S à monter les escaliers.

Repéré : Assises sur le lit de princesse B, une blonde plus qu'en pleure et ne trouvant pas ses mots sous les mots réconfortants et encourageant de ses amis face à elle.

"S, mais enfin qu'est – ce qui se passe?

-Oui, tu vois ce n'est pas qu'on est pressé mais B et moi on était occupé et comme la maison est vide, je pensais que

-Chuck! Hurle Blair hors d'elle.

-Ca va s'était pour détendre l'atmosphère."

Il s'assoit près d'elle et attend.

"Non, tu as raison, quel culot j'ai eu de venir ici en plus après notre dispute de ce matin.

-Mais non voyons, ne l'écoute pas et puis tu sais comme je peux être une vraie salope de temps en temps, finit Blair tout en posant sa main sur les lèvres de Chuck.

-Très bien, je vais parler mais promettez-moi de ne pas le répéter.

-Attends, S, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise de nouveau, j'espère sœurette.

-Non, c'est plus grave que ça."

Blair et Chuck se regarde.

"Dan est mon demi-frère."

Aperçu : Blair ouvrir grand la bouche et Chuck faire de même.

"C'est….commence Blair.

-Enorme, ca veut dire que…continu Chuck.

-Lilly et Rufus.

-Lilly et Rufus? répète Blair choquée.

-C'est fou, rajoute Chuck.

-Je sais, imaginez notre réaction à moi et à Dan quand ils nous l'on dit, continu S en bégayant.

-Mais, comment se peut-il que.....demande B.

-Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que Lilly et Rufus étaient amants dans les années 80, Blair hoche la tête, et bah un garçon est né de cette union.

-D'accord. Mais cela signifie aussi que Dan n'est pas vraiment ton demi-frère, entre vous il n'y a pas une goutte de sang commun.

-Oui et alors, pour moi il reste mon demi-frère. Ils veulent qu'on organise un repas ce soir, avec toute la famille.

-Bon courage S, dit Chuck.

-Mais enfin, tu seras là!continue Serena surprise.

-Pardon?"

Chuck venait subitement de se relever de sa position tranquille.

"Bah, tu fais partie de la famille, après tout on vis tous ensemble.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai! Mais toute cette histoire ne me concerne pas."

Blair lui sourit, sarcastiquement.

"Tu viens, c'est Lilly qui l'a dit et toi aussi."

Changement de personne pour le sourire. C regarde B, convaincu.

"Mais pourquoi?"

Serena s'approche de notre princesse et la prend dans ses bras avant de dire :

"J'aurai besoin de ta présence, stp."

Blair l'éloigne et la regarde.

"Evidemment je serai là."

Repéré : Allongée sur son lit, qui était il y a pas 5 mn occupés de trois personnes, notre reine B qui a les bras enroulés autour de cou de qui est quand à lui allongé sur elle.

"Cette histoire est complètement dingue, lâche Blair dans un souffle.

-Tu m'étonnes, apprendre que tu t'es tapé ta demi-sœur répond Chuck mi amusé, mi sérieux avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Stp! Evite moi tes idées pervers."

Il lui sourit.

"Mais d'un autre côté, continu Blair en souriant, vu comment toi et moi on se ressemble, on pourrait être frère et sœur."

Il se penche vers elle.

"Tu sais ce que je pense de l'inceste, il la regarde l'air taquin.

-Tu es........."

Il se penche un peu plus sur son visage.

"Je suis....

-Dégoûtant!"

Elle lui vole un baiser avant de se redresser. Tandis que Chuck la regarde en se redressant lui aussi, tout en ayant garder ses mains sur le dos de B. Elle croise ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"Tu sais, ce soir c'est peut être l'occasion de finir quelque chose.

-Tu penses à Litlle J, non? Franchement, avec tous les problèmes qu'elle va avoir, tu voudrais encore lui en rajouter?"

Blair approche son visage en tenant le col de sa chemise.

"Fais pas ton gentil. On pourra, alors, au moins tâter le terrain et puis on doit aider S. Cette affaire va détruire son histoire avec Dan. Tu devrais lui parler.

-Tu sais, on ne peut pas dire que ma frangine m'écoute beaucoup!

-Alors Dan?

-Humphrey? Tu rigoles, j'espère?

-D'accord! En tout cas, je sens qu'on va pas rigoler ce soir."

Et de son regard que lui seul détient, il lui répond :

"Autant en profiter maintenant!"

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf, les cheveux aux vents, bien au chaud dans son superbe manteau bleue, souriante et radieuse, elle tourne le visage vers Chuck Bass, tout aussi souriant qui combat lui aussi le froid de l'hiver de Manhattan. Main dans la main, ils sont si mignons! ( Ps: Merci Sabri004 pour la photo!)

Pour ce qui n'avait pas compris, mes chers lectrices, nos deux amants maudits sont deux nouveaux ensemble, que vont-ils encore nous préparer?


	21. Petit dîner en famille

Repéré : Chuck Bass et Blair Waldorf après leur petite ballade arrivant au pied d'un immeuble pour un dîner qui s'annonce explosif!

A peine la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte qu'Eric les accueille.

"Salut vous deux, Chuck content de savoir que tu retrouves la voie de la maison.

-Oui, en ce moment je sentais comme des mauvais ondes, répond Chuck en souriant."

Blair était déjà dans le salon, enlevant son manteau (je l'adore, franchement il faut vraiment que je sache où elle l'a eu!)

"C'est pour ça que tu as passé tout ce temps chez Blair!"

Eric rigole et passe son portable à Chuck.

"Intéressant!"

En passant près de Blair, il lui met le portable entre les doigts tout en rigolant.

"Oh! crie-t-elle excédée.

-B! Tu es là mais c'est quoi cette tête, demande Serena.

-Oh, rien."

Elle balance le portable sur le canapé.

Arrivés devant la table, le climat calme et détendu laisse place à une atmosphère pesante voir comment dire flippante! Et c'est parti!

B et C s'assoient côte à côte face à Jenny et Eric. Lilly et Rufus se mettent en bout de table. Et Serena et Dan entourent Jenny et Blair.

"Bienvenue à tous! S'exclame Lilly dans une voix sourde.

-Merci, répondirent les invités tous bas.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on serve l'entrée."

Alors que Lilly et Rufus se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, l'agitation de la table reprit son cours. Mais à peine, les parents de retour, que le froid refit lui aussi son entrée.

Repéré : Chez les Van Der Woodsen/Bass des personnes se regardant de côté et manger en silence. Quel malaise ambiant!

Mais cette chère Lilly, essaie par tout prix de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Alors plus que quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, pas trop déçu."

Oh! Oh! Aucune réponse! Pauvre Lily! Ah, je crois que Blair vient à ton secours! Bravo Queen B!

"Bah nous, il nous reste encore une semaine, vous qu'on a était exclu! S'exclame Blair en regardant Chuck.

-C'est vrai, on va pouvoir se la couler douce pendant encore quelque jours, continu celui-ci sur un ton très sarcastique. Merci au photographe."

Aperçu : Blair lassant un coup de pied sous la table à son camarade de droite avant de lui faire un grand sourire rempli de sous entendus pendant que notre petite Jenny se tortille sur sa chaise. Un problème?

"Chuck, n'embêtons pas tout le monde avec nos problèmes et à table, celui-ci la regarde tandis qu'elle détourne la tête et finit sa phrase face à Jenny, on lui fera la peau plus tard."

Nouveau malaise ambiant. Jenny regarde Eric.

"Euh..Bien comment vous trouvez les crustacés? Continu Lilly.

-Exc..

-Bon maman si on est là c'est pour parler, alors arrête d'éviter le sujet! hurle Serena hors d'elle.

-Très bien, mais il ne faut pas s'énerver.

-Pas s'énerver, tu crois peut être qu'on va rester calme? Continu de hurler Serena."

Chuck se penche vers Blair et lui dit à voix basse :

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée!"

Serena toise sa mère au bout de la table.

"Très bien, nous allons parler, commence Rufus.

-Il y a rien à dire, ça fait une année que ma mère nous cache à tous et même plus pour toi Rufus, qu'elle a eu un gosse et qu'elle n'a pas oser nous le dire, alors que pendant ce temps là elle savait que je me tapais mon demi-frère, hurle Serena.

-Serena, il faut qu'on en parle en famille."

L'intéressée se lève en jetant sa serviette.

"Il y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Fini au moins ton assiette.

-J'ai perdu l'appétit."

Elle quitte le salon, tandis que Dan se lève et quitte l'appartement. Notre petite princesse est toujours assise avant de se pencher vers Chuck :

"Je reviens, je vais aller lui parler, reste ici et veille sur Jenny et Eric."

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Aperçu : Chuck Bass dans le salon, pas du tout perturbé par ce qui vient de se passer, se servant un verre de scotch. Tandis que Jenny et Eric sont assis sur le canapé la mine dépité.

"Vous voulez un verre?

-Pourquoi pas? Répond Eric.

-Mais arrêt non! S'exclame Jenny. On va pas boire."

Chuck se place face à eux.

"Franchement, ça vous détendrez, vous me filez le stress à rester assis là, avec vos yeux de merlans fris, faut se dire qu'il y a pire comme situation, relativiser.

-Relativiser? Tu te moques de nous, là? Finit par dire Jenny.

-Franchement, non! Pensez à ça."

Et il se lève pour aller dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Serena d'où y sort justement Blair.

"Chuck! Qu'est ce que tu bois?

-Scotch?"

Il lui tend son verre.

"Merci, Serena à une mine affreuse, je crois qu'elle ne va pas s'en remettre de cette histoire.

-C'est vrai, lui répond Chuck sur un ton neutre.

-On dirait que tu t'en fous?

-Mais non.

-Chuck!

-J'ai pensé à un truc tout à l'heure à table.

- Fais-moi par de ton plan de génie.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que?

-Je te connais c'est tout.

-Très bien. Après notre petite vengeance."

Blair tourne la tête vers lui, souriante.

"Tu perds pas le nord.

-J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux fuir le périmètre, tout le monde va savoir que c'est nous et à mon avis ta chère Serena va pas être contente que tu te sois attaqué à sa nouvelle frangine.

-C'est vrai, continue. Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête?

-Je pensais que vu qu'il nous reste encore une semaine de vacances, on pourrait profiter de ce temps."

Blair sourit, se met dos à lui puis se retourne.

"Je sais pas, tu ne vas pas me laisser encore à l'héliport?

-Non, sauf si tu me soûle.

-Très drôle, vraiment. Mais dis moi cette petite escapade ressembla à une fuite, tu aurais peur de ta frangine?

-Non! Bien sûr que non, c'est qu'ici pour faire la fête la semaine prochaine ça ne va pas être terrible, vu que tout le monde tire une tête pas possible alors le voyage s'impose.

-Et pour moi. Je veux dire, ma présence.

-Une amie est toujours la bienvenue.

-Amie? Mouais."

Elle s'approche de son visage et dit sensuellement :

"Ca marche Bass!"


	22. Mise en marche

Aperçu: Blair Waldorf entrant à toute vitesse dans l'appartement de sa " grande amie" , j'ai nommé Serena Van Der Woodsen!

Blair enlevant son écharpe passe en souriant devant Lilly, et continue son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de S.

En parlant de Serena, on peut plus dire que son charme légendaire est au summum c'est en si, mais enfin S tu t'es vu? Tout ça pour Humphrey? C'est navrant.

"Coucou S! dit Blair souriante, en montrant ses paquets.

-Salut B!

- Contente de te voir aussi, répond-elle sarcastiquement, pendant qu'elle s'assoie en continuant de se déshabiller.

-Je suis désolée, je...Je n'ai pas le moral, désolée."

Blair lui sourit en lui serrant la main, compatissante? Je ne sais pas si on peut employer ce mot pour Blair Waldorf!

"Par contre, toi, tu es radieuse.

-C'est l'effet qu'a sur moi le shopping, répond elle en souriant.

-Alors qu'elles sont toutes ces trouvailles, tu as dévalisé Bendel, vu le nombre de paquet!"

Fashion victime n'est pas qui veut!

"Je dois l'avouer mais sinon ça sert à quoi d'avoir plein de fric qi c'est pour ne pas se faire plaisir?"

Tout en disant cela, notre Queen adorée, se retourne et tend un paquet à son amie.

"C'est pour toi, enfin surtout pour ton moral."

Serena ouvre le paquet et y découvre un portrait pop'art (SPLENDIDE!!! Je dois l'avouer) d'elle et Blair. Serena, touchée, la sers affectueusement dans ses bras avant de la relâcher et de lui dire :

"Merci, ça me touche B. Mais tu sais, t'avais pas besoin de…

-Laisse va, ma générosité me perdra, elle éclate de rire suivit de S. C'est bon de te voir rire, ça faisait longtemps. Et puis, tu sais ce cadeau te sera très utile, dis que je ne serais pas là, tu regarderas cette photo et tu te diras qu'en dirait Blair? Bon, je te fais un défilé de mes trouvailles?

-D'accord!"

Blair se lève et passe dans la salle de bain, tandis que S regarde la photo en rigolant, en s'asseyant convenablement.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi cette photo, tu ne vas pas partir? Parce que je te préfère en 3D!

-Mais non, elle ajoute plus bas, enfin pas tout de suite."

Repéré : Dans un appartement luxueux en plein Manhattan, Blair Waldorf prête à faire sa mannequin.

"T'es prête S?

-Vas-y B, lâche-toi!"

Blair franchie le pas de la porte, lunette de soleil sur les yeux, grand chapeau sur la tête, une robe marron d'été magnifique moulant son corps et un sourie éclatant. Serena éclate de rire.

"Tu t'es trompée de saison, l'été c'est dans six mois!

-Pas pour tout le monde!"

S la regarde méfiante.

"Ce qui signifie?

-Un voyage dans 2 jours.

-Je me croirais revenu l'année dernière. Chuck, et j'espère que cette fois qu'il tiendra parole, t'emmène où?

-J'en sais rien, il ne veut pas cracher le morceau!

-Et si vous allez au ski?

-Je ferais face comme une Waldorf!"Elle jette son chapeau en l'air!

Passons les délires de gamine de nos petites stars, franchement faire ça à leur âge!

Quelques temps plus tard, Blair est de nouveau en mode "hiver", assise face à S.

"Et toi, tu ne dis presque rien, ça va mieux!

-Oui? Je dois l'avouer grâce à toi!"

Blair tourne la tête, se passe la langue sur les lèvres et fait de nouveau face à S en souriant.

STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!Blair Waldorf nous prépare un mauvais coup, je me disais qu'elle était trop gentille!

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une petite fête demain, pour mon départ et pour que tu te détendes un peu, ça sera le dernier jour des vacances pour vous au moins.

-T'en auras fait des fêtes en peu de temps, dis donc.

-Que veux-tu je me sens d'humeur fêtarde! Alors tu viendras?"

Elle la regarde, les yeux de chien battus.

"D'accord, amis arrête ses yeux là!"

S lui tend un fruit, Blair croque dedans souriante.

C'était trop facile! N'est-ce pas B?

Aperçu: Blair Waldorf sortant de la chambre de S et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur quand descendant de l'escalier, Chuck Bass la regarde.

"Blair."

Perso, rien que ce ton me fait froid dans le dos, c'est dingue ce qu'il dégage ce mec!

"Chuck!"

Il finit de descendre les escaliers tandis qu'elle se met tout en bas, il reste sur la première marche la dominant d'une tête.

"Phase un enclenchée, je te laisse les soins de la phase deux? Comme prévu!

-Je me suis fait avoir sur ce coup."

Elle sourit et pose sa main sur son épaule.

"Dans l'affaire, on est tout les deux gagnants."

Il penche sa tête et proche de ses lèvres, lâche un " l'un plus que l'autre!".Elle penche la tête et répond "vraiment?".

Elle se recule et s'apprête à partir quand Chuck laisse une phrase filtrée.

"Au faite, pourquoi es-tu si sûr que je t'emmène dans un pays chaud?"

Arrêt sur image, Blair sors la tête de l'ascenseur.

"Tu as écouté notre conversation?

-Non pas moi, mon oreille s'est laissée porté par le doux son de ta voix au loin, comme un aimant, ou un amant!"

Levée des yeux pour Blair. Elle se remet face à lui et se poste à quelques centimètres de lui statiques. Ses lèvres se desserrent et d'une voix sensuelle elle dit :

"Embrasse-moi."

Chuck lève le menton mais lui répond.

"Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre le doux son de ma voix de plus près?"


	23. Petits plaisirs avant l'explosion

Merci!!!A tous!! Voilà la suite, dsl c'est court!!

Repéré: En sous vêtements, les jambes enroulées contre son torse et tout en détachant sa chemise, une jeune femme dit des choses à l'oreille de son compagnon. Tandis que celui-ci caresse son dos et la regarde intensément, tout en continuant ses caresses.

Approchant son visage du sien, elle sourit et l'embrasse passionnément dans un souffle.

"Chuck Bass, tu me rends folle!"

Pour toute réponse l'intéressé colle sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser langoureux. Blair rigolant, pousse son torse de ses de mains, le faisant basculer, elle se retrouve à califourchon de lui. Caressant son torse, elle penche son visage vers le sien.

"Et moi je te fais de l'effet?"

Elle descend sa main mais Chuck la saisit et tel le Bass qu'il est retourne la situation à son avantage. C'est lui qui se retrouve sur elle maintenant. Il la regarde s'un air supérieur, elle lui sourit malicieusement.

"Je te retourne la question?

-Tu connais la réponse, alors à quoi bon?"

Elle lève la tête et prends ses lèvres tout en enlevant définitivement sa chemise, dans un chœur de souffle.

Prenant sa nuque vers sa bouche elle l'attire vers lui encore plus mais il se détache et descend lentement quand on entend frapper.

Retour en arrière : arrêt sur image de Chuck et de Blair, les mines outrées. Chuck continue sa descente sous le soupir de Blair.

"Chuck, je ne sais pas si tu es levé mais hier quand on a discuté j'ai dû oublier mon portable dans ta chambre, tu pourrais m'ouvrir, stp? Demande Eric inconscient de ce qui se trame à l'intérieur!

Pauvre gosse! S'il savait, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou!

Blair fait une petite tape sur sa tête pout que celui-ci relève la tête. Alors il relève le drap et lui fait un signe "chut!".

"Chuck, ouvre! Ça urge!

Blair baisse la tête et souffle tandis que Chuck se relève.

Aperçu : Serena Van Der Woodsen, arrivant du couloir et voyant son petit frère s'arrête surprise.

"Tu fais l'aumône à Chuck?

-Non, mon portable est dans sa chambre mais il n'ouvre pas. Il dort encore?

-Non, je l'ai croisé ce matin avant la visite de Blair, oh!!"

Serena affiche une mine renfrognée.

"Je vais faire des cauchemars!

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu dis? Répond Eric qui visiblement n'a rien écouté.

-Je dis juste, elle s'approche de lui, que Chuck à mon avis fait tout sauf dormir!" Elle lui tape l'épaule et descend.

Eric la regarde, il faut toujours écouter sa grande sœur!

Eric toujours retourné et surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un Chuck Bass, la chemise ouverte (tiens il a au moins pris la peine de la remettre!) et les cheveux décoiffés. Quel look bestial!

"Tiens, voilà ton portable"

Il lui tend le mobile et referme la porte sous un Eric qui ne comprend rien aujourd'hui.

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf dans Bendel accompagné de Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"C'est la première fois que tu achètes une robe de soirée quand la soirée a lieu le soir même.

-J'ai été occupé répond Blair en levant les yeux.

-Oui, comme hier matin."

Blair se retourne surprise.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

-Fais pas l'innocente, heureusement que mon frère et jeune et pur, moi de savoir que toi et Chuck sous mon toit….

-Oh S! Stp! C'est de la faute d'Eric, il n'est pas venu au bon moment, et j'y peux rien si tu vis sous le même toit que ….mon mec!

-Ah! Ah! Je suis bien d'accord mais ce n'est pas humain de savoir que sa copine….

-Ne finit pas cette phrase."

Elles éclatent de rire et alors que Serena s'arrête sur un vêtement. Blair saisit à toute vitesse pour envoyer un message.

Plus loin dans Manhattan, Chuck se balade avec Nate.

"Alors quoi de neuf mec? Dis Chuck.

-Pas grand-chose, c'est plus à toi qu'il faut demander."

Chuck sourit et saisit son portable, son sourire s'élargit en voyant le message. Il lève les yeux et semble satisfait.

"Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas ta copine avec la petite Jenny, là-bas!

-Si!"

Nate et Chuck s'approche.

"Vanessa!

-Nate! Qu'est ce que tu………….Chuck!"

L'intéressé se présente.

"Chuck Bass et pour répondre à ta question Nathaniel, tu fais quoi ce soir? Blair m'a demandé de te convier à sa soirée, tu peux venir avec elles."

Il désigne Jenny et Vanessa.

"Moi? Blair me hait.

-Oui mais que veux-tu maintenant toi et moi on va peut être vivre sous le même toit. Amène ton taré de frère aussi.

-Sympa mais d'accord!

-Je t'accompagnerais Nate."

Chuck se retourne et répond à Blair.

Bendel, une petite princesse sourit et savoure, le meilleur dans la vengeance c'est l'attente et de savoir que la victime ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui arriver.

"Blair tu viens? Il y a de superbes robes pas là!"

Elle se retourne et lui sourit.

"J'arrive!"


	24. L'heure a sonné

Merci pour vos coms!!!

Aperçu : Toujours dans Bendel, nos deux fashions victims, j'ai nommé Serena Van Der Woodsen et Blair Waldorf.

"Alors comment tu les trouves ces robes? Moi je les trouve superbe! Blair?

-Pardon, oui elles sont très belles mais j'ai déjà ma tenue pour ce soir.

-A bon? Alors pourquoi venir en chercher une autre? Demande S surprise.

-Pour nous détendre, et puis j'adore faire les boutiques! Et puis tu n'as pas de tenu!

-Très juste! Quelle robe tu comptes mettre?

-Oh! Euh….."

Elle passe derrière une rangée de vêtements avant de dire :

"Elle est rose.

-Rose? Tu ne voudrais pas être un peu plus précise?

-Cadeau de Chuck! Finit par dire Blair.

-Décidemment!

-Faut pas croire, c'est un homme galant et avec beaucoup de goût! Elle est sublime et parfaitement à ma taille!"

Elle prend une robe et la poste devant S, décrivant ses formes.

"Chuck? Galant? Je veux bien croire qu'il est bon goût mais pour l'autre point.

-Si je te le dis! Enfile ça!

-Très bien votre grandeur!"

Assise sur l'un des fauteuils luxueux situés devant la cabine, Blair est assise et attend S quand elle claque son portable entre ses mains.

Attention!!!!Queen B passe à l'attaque!

"Dis-moi S, ta maison est libre ce soir?"

Serena passe sa tête à travers la porte.

"Oui, pourquoi?

-Ma mère vient de m'envoyer un message, ils comptent rester à l'appartement Cyrus et elle. Normal, vu le coup que je lui ai fais avec Chuck!

-Et donc………….

-Je pensai que…"

Blair sourit! Quelle habileté dans le mensonge princesse!

"Je pensai qu'on pourrait peut être faire ça finalement chez toi, je m'occuperai de tout enfin Dorota! Stp!!Je ne veux pas avoir ma mère et Cyrus dans les pattes! Stp!"

Elle lui fait ses yeux de chiens battus.

"Bon, d'accord!

-Cool, je t'adore par contre cette robe c'est une horreur, je vais chercher une vendeuse immédiatement."

Elle se lève, le sourire aux lèvres sous celui de S qui se regarde dans le miroir. Attention petite brebis!

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf de dos, remontant la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Dos à elle, elle est scrutée par des yeux d'expert.

"J'aurais plutôt voulu que tu effectues le mouvement dans l'autre sens."

Elle se retourne, le visage sérieux.

"Je n'en doute pas!"

Elle se penche sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

"L'heure a sonné, princesse."

Ils se sourient alors que Chuck se lève, lui prenant la main et la faisant descendre les marches menant jusqu'au salon de chez S.

Arrêt sur image : B et C côte à côte, au bas des marches regardant la farandole d'invités défilant devant leurs yeux.

"Blair! Finalement c'est cool que ce soit chez moi, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de me défouler!

-Tu m'étonnes, réponds Chuck."

Attention S, méfie-toi de ces deux là!

Chuck s'approche de Litlle J tandis que Blair s'enfile cocktail sur cocktail avec Serena. Mais Dan, qu'il est chiant celui-là remarque l'arrivée de C près de sa sœur. Blair se place devant lui avec Serena.

"Allez lâche toi Humphrey, fais nous pas honte!"

Elle lui tend un verre et bientôt lui aussi tombe dans l'ivresse de l'instant.

Blair leur tend autre chose, un paquet plus petit.

"Pour vous éclatez encore plus!"

O garçon solitaire, tu me déçois franchement moi qui te prenais pour un saint, quelle désillusion!

Blair s'approche de Chuck et Jenny.

"La petite Jenny Humphrey.

-Vous me voulez quoi tous les deux?

-Que de méfiance, répond Chuck. Aie confiance, on n'est pas toujours remplie que de mauvaises intentions, enfin pas tout le temps."

Blair lève les sourcils et se rapproche de J alors qu'elle tend un verre rempli de je ne sais quelle substance à Chuck!

Méfie-toi J!!!!!!!!Ils n'ont que des mauvaises intentions.

"Tu sais Jenny si tu veux vraiment être à la page, bois un cocktail!"

Chuck lui redonne le verre que B lui tend.

"Non merci!

-Tu me déçois Jenny!

-Eh bien c'est bien dommage!"

Chuck se tourne vers Blair.

"Sans commentaire.

-Exactement! Enfin ton frère lui a eu plus de cran!"

Elle lui tend encore plus le verre. Jenny s'approche et le boit d'une traite.

"Vous êtes contents?

Avant même d'avoir une réponse, elle s'éloigne.

"Tu ne peux imaginer! Hurle Chuck.

-Tu lui as mis quoi?

-La dose max, elle va être raide! Whisky mélange drogue ça donne jamais du bon!

- Attention ne faudrait pas la tuer!

-T'inquiètes, elle s'écroulera pas avant d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle a faire."

Chuck se penche vers B et l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Tu danses?"

Il lui prend la main et l'emmène sur la piste.

Repéré : Jenny Humphrey, Dan Humphrey et bien sûr Serena Van Der Woodsen se déchainer sur la piste de danse.

"Wah, j'aurai jamais cru ça de la part de Dan! Dit Vanessa choquée alors qu'elle venait d'arriver avec Nate.

-Tu m'étonnes."

Qui l'aurait cru en même temps!!!! Pas moi, parole de gossip!

Blair est sur le balcon, seule??????????????Ou est C? Toilette? Non ça tuerait le mythe là!!

"B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hurle S totalement soûl! Alors mon frangin t'a laissé toute seule?

-Oui, je voulais me rafraichir un peu.

-C'est sur, en tout cas lui il doit sûrement déjà être en train de draguer d'autres nanas à l'heure qu'il est!"

S!!!!!!!!!!!!Fuie! Tu t'engages sur un terrain glissant!!!Fuie.

Blair se tourne vers elle, le visage dure.

"Je te demande pardon?

-Enfin, B! Tu sais très bien qu'un jour où l'autre Chuck va te tromper, si ce n'est pas déjà fait!"

Elle gesticule dans tout les sens.

Pauvre Queen B! Son visage malgré elle s'assombrit. S, aurait-elle touché un point sensible? Fait ressortir tes pires craintes?

"B!!Viens on va boire un verre!"

CLAC! Princesse B vient de frapper S!!Qui l'aurait cru???Pas moi! C'est qu'elles sont violentes ces filles.

Blair passe devant S sous le choc et retourne à l'intérieur.

Cherchant du regard son amant, notre princesse le trouve au milieu de la piste.

"C'est parti!"

Lorsque Dan arrive et leur demande :

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Jenny, on va rentrer je me sens pas bien!"

Rien dans le sac ce Humphrey.

"T'inquiètes pas, Humphrey on s'en occupe! Répond Chuck."

Repéré : sur le trottoir en face de princesse S, deux ombres en regarder une troisième qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

Une voiture s'arrête devant l'ombre seule. La personne se penche vers le chauffeur qui est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de dos. Il tend de l'argent à notre ombre mystérieuse qui l'accepte et monte dans la voiture où l'homme l'embrasse langoureusement avant de démarrer.

De nos deux autres ombres parvient des flashs.

"Tu as bien tout, on voit bien Jenny prendre l'argent et le gars lui rouler une pèle? Et aussi S et D avec mon petit paquet?

-Bien sûr! Tout est dans la boîte mais on a un avion à prendre."

Sur ce l'ombre se retourne et l'embrasse alors que l'autre appuie sur envoyer où on peut lire : "Pour Gossip Girls, voilà comment les Humphrey paye pour leurs études!"

Merci à vous, mes chers bloggeurs, croyez moi que ce scoop sera bien vite diffusé!


	25. Jacuzzi et gros tracas

Merci pour vos coms!!!!!Dsl chap très court mais manque de temps en ce moment!

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf en maillot de bain blanc dans un jacuzzi. Assise à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle profite des vertus de l'eau sur son corps, les flux et reflux lui massant délicatement le dos. Penchant sa tête en arrière et entrouvrant les lèvres elle savoure. Les cheveux à moitiés trempés, elle se laisse couler encore plus. Elle rouvre ses paupières et aperçoit le superbe paysage de montagne qui s'offre à elle, avant de les refermer et de se mordre délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

Malgré que le jacuzzi se trouve en extérieur, notre petite princesse semble avoir bien chaud, elle accroche ses mains au bord de cette "grande baignoire". Elle savoure pleinement l'instant alors que d'autres (y compris moi) reste à New-York à bosser! Quelle veinarde!

Sous les bulles émanant du jacuzzi surgit Chuck Bass, les cheveux trempés, l'eau lui coulant en fines gouttes sur le visage. Il s'approche des lèvres de celle à qui il vient de donner du plaisir (on comprend mieux l'extase de B, qui n'était donc pas provoquer uniquement par les bulles aphrodisiaque de ce jacuzzi au milieu des Aspen! Mais par autre chose nommé Chuck Bass, qui tout aussi aphrodisiaque!)

Chuck se rapproche encore plus et colle ses lèvres à celle de sa belle qui souffle de plaisir. Avant de les retirer tandis que leurs visages face à face se regarde avec des yeux remplis de désirs et de sensualité. Blair de sa main gauche passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les mettant en bataille avant de les saisir et de joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser long et langoureux. Dans un souffle, alors que Blair lui caresse le torse, il lui souffle à l'oreille.

"Finalement, tu vois qu'il fait chaud dans les montagnes!

-Tu ne m'y reprendras plus à dire le contraire, j'adore le froid car les moyens de se réchauffer son tellement plus intense.., lui répond elle sensuellement."

Il la prend par la taille fixant son regard au sien et positionnant ses jambes autour de sa taille en l'emmenant à l'autre bout du jacuzzi. Tout en s'embrassant, Chuck Bass, on connaît son caractère, continu de la chercher! Attention à force de la chercher tu vas t'attirer des ennuis!

"Tu vois, toi qui avait peur d'avoir acheté tous ces vêtements de plage pour rien, ton maillot de sers à quelque chose. J'avais tout prévu.

-Il va pas me servir pour très longtemps."

En disant cela, elle se lève en lui volant un baiser et sors du jacuzzi.

A une distance raisonnable, très taquine Blair, qu'on n'imaginait pas si coquine s'arrête et dos à lui, enlève le haut de son maillot le laissant tomber derrière elle. Les mains sur sa poitrine, elle se tourne à moitié, lui sourit et se retourne, lâche ses mains et part sous les yeux plein de désir d'un certain mauvais garçon!

Quand d'autres s'amusent, en n'oubliant leurs actes d'autres pleurent et subissent les conséquences de ces derniers! Pas de bol!

"Papa, je te jure que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal!

-Jenny, tu es la risée de tous ton lycée, tu as été prise en photos, soûl, droguée en train de d'embrasser un homme plus vieux et qui venait de te donner de l'argent avant de partir dans sa voiture je ne sais où! "Crié Rufus Humphrey excédé.

Repéré ; Bien loin de nos obsédés Chuck et Blair, papa Humphrey criant sur la vilaine petite Jenny! Pauvre petite, tu en le mérites ou peut être que si, à voir!

"Papa, je te jure que je n'aurais jamais pris de la drogue, ni but de l'alcool!"

Tu as la mémoire courte ma chérie, et le verre si gentiment offert pas notre Chuck Bass et notre Queen B national?

"Papa…..pleure Jenny. Je te jure, on m'a drogué à mon insu, je…

-C'est trop tard, ta réputation, ton honneur, ta vie est brisée et tout ça c'est de ta faute!"

De l'autre côté du pont, Manhattan avec ses buildings, ses boîtes de nuis sélectes et ses mères acariâtres hurlant sur leur fille!

"Serena, tu me déçois, comment as-tu osé?? Je croyais que tu avais changé mais visiblement je mettais trompé et comment as-tu pu embarquer Dan et Jenny là dedans, eux ils ont un avenir! hurle Lilly Van Der Woodsen.

-Et pas moi!! Et puis pourquoi se serait de ma faute?

-Enfin, la soirée a lieu à la maison! Ils étaient sous ta responsabilité!

-Mais enfin comment j'aurai pu le savoir? Le voir?

-Là n'est pas la question!"

Et bas dis donc, la bonne humeur est très présente en ce début de rentrée scolaire post vacance de Noël et jour de l'an. Encore une nouvelle qui commence sur les chapeaux de roux voilà qui promet pour la suite!


	26. L'heure n'est plus à la rigolade

Voilà après beaucoup de temps d'attente, un nouveau chap!

Repérés : Marchant côte à côte, Chuck Bass et Blair Waldorf bien plus bronzés car leur départ et bien plus heureux aussi! Qui a osé dire que le ski ne fait pas prendre de couleurs et n'est pas une source de bonheur? Que celui qui ose le dire aura à faire à moi, Gossip Girl par un bon gros potin sur lui ou elle!

"Et nous revoilà à Manhattan, pas trop déçu? demande Chuck à notre Queen B qui à les yeux rivés sur la côte qui s'ouvre à elle.

-Non, j'ai connu pire."

Elle se tourne vers lui, le visage rayonnant et recommence à marcher.

Aperçu : Serena Van Der Woodsen, chez elle en compagnie, de ho non j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas remettre ça, Dan Humphrey! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas!

"Bonjour Dan, je vais être directe, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-De cette fameuse soirée."

Il gesticule la main avec son portable.

"Très bien, viens on va s'asseoir.

-Serena, on ne se parle plus depuis ce qu'on a appris mais à cette soirée, toi et moi on s'est reparlé et on s'est lâché comme le prouve toutes ces photos. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris.

-Mais enfin, avant qu'on découvre toute cette histoire, toi et moi on était en couple, alors on a bien le droit de se voir et de se parler. On est amis.

-Un peu plus que ça."

Il la regarde.

"On est frère et sœur.

-Non! Pas encore réellement, Dan! Tout ça ne doit pas gâcher tout ce qu'on a vécu, enfin je l'espère.

-Serena, on a un frère en commun! Comment veux-tu que tout soit comme avant?

-Tu ne peux nier que toi et moi, avons encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Dan. Cette soirée en est la preuve. L'alcool, la drogue n'est pas uniquement responsable, si on a fait l'amour c'est aussi parce qu'on le voulait bien, admet-le."

Oh! Oh! Que de révélations!!S et D ont osé passer à l'acte alors qu'ils ont un frérot en commun? Je suis sous le choc!

Justement en parlant de frérot en voilà un. Et oui les enfants, Chuck Bass fait son entrée par le grand ascenseur! Alors S tu avais oublié que ta famille comptait tant de membres?

"Chuck?

-Oui S, aux dernières nouvelles j'habite encore ici, contrairement à lui.

-Lui, il va te foutre son poing dans la gueule.

-T'as bu Humphrey?

-On se calme tout les deux, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.

-Pas comme avec sa prostituée de sœur."

Dan se dégage des bras de S et se poste devant C!

Bastons! Bastons!! Ouvrez les paris!

Chuck sourit, serein, attendant la réplique de l'homme en face de lui.

"Tu t'approches encore à moins d'un mètre de ma sœur….

-Tu feras quoi Humphrey? J'ai l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, tu te souviens?

-Espèce de salop, je sais très bien que toute cette histoire c'est de ta faute et de celle de ta conne de reine, j'ai nommé princesse Blair!"

Violent Humphrey en plus d'être vulgaire! Il a bouffé du lion ou quoi?

"Dan! crie Serena

-Arrête de te voiler la face, tu sais très bien que tout ca c'est de leur faute."

Il bouscule Chuck et prend l'ascenseur, qui lui se retourne vers sœurette.

"Alors ta rentrée?"

Pas loin de là, dans un autre appartement, une autre personne rentre de son séjour.

"Ah Miss Blair!

-Dorota!"

Blair lâche ses valises et la prend dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose de mon….maman."

Blair s'écarte et se rapproche de sa mère et de Cyrus.

"Dorota, laisse-nous."

Dorota monte à l'étage laissant le reste des personnes présentes dans une ambiance très lourde.

Attention B, maman Waldorf n'a pas l'air d'humeur joyeuse. Blair se penche néanmoins vers sa mère pour l'embrasser mais elle se recule.

"Nous devons parler.

-D'accord, répond Blair surprise du ton froid de sa mère."

Tu devrais avoir l'habitude!

"Comment as-tu osé détruire la réputation de tes amis? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai trouvé ceci dans tes placards."

Eleanor lui donne un paquet rempli de poudre blanche. Blair lève les yeux.

"Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?

-Ne change pas de sujet, tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes. Déjà où t'es tu procuré cette drogue et surtout dans cette quantité?"

Pauvre B, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure! Je compatis.

"Je l'ai acheté à un revendeur.

-Tu mens.

-Non! réplique Blair bruyamment.

-Alors c'est Dorota qui ment et j'ai plus confiance en elle quand toi.

-Quoi? Non Dorota ne….

-Blair! Ecoute-moi tu mens, tu ne l'as pas acheté à un revendeur, à moins que celui-ci s'appelle Chuck et qu'il te l'est donné gratuitement, enfin payable en nature."

Blair ouvre la bouche et lève les yeux, elle aperçoit Dorota qui a le visage triste.

"Je n'ai pas raison?

-Si.

-Cyrus est ici, tu sais que tu pourrais aller en prison. Surtout vu la quantité, je suppose que toi et lui vous êtes bien amusés.

-Maman, je peux tout expliquer, ça n'a aucun rapport avec…

-Blair, chut je t'ai juste dis d'écouter. Déjà que tu es pu avoir cette drogue me met hors de moi mais ce que tu en a fais et encore pire. Cyrus peux-tu nous laisser."

Cyrus s'éclipse, Eleanor fait monter B jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Pour éviter d'assumer tes actes, après cette soirée, tu as laissé ton portable à la maison.

-Tu as fouillé aussi dans mon portable. C'est de la violation de vie privée.

-Je ne crois pas non, et puis après la photo je me suis dit que peut être tu serais passé à la vidéo. Après tout tu devais bien coucher avec lui pour le remercier de son cadeau.

-Mais enfin tu crois vraiment…

-Blair regarde ce que tu as fait! Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes!

-Tu es tellement sur que je sois responsable!

- Blair, regarde-toi depuis quelque temps, tu fais n'importe quoi! Tu manipules toute le monde, tu te retrouves à moitié nu sur le net!

-Chuck est mon petit-ami! Lâche Blair excédée.

-Ah, c'est nouveau! Depuis quand? C'est sur que, pour ta réputation valait mieux dire que tu étais avec lui plutôt que d'avouer que tu es un traînée. Vu qu'après tu m'as fait le coup du salon.

-Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès de débarquer comme ça dans le salon et devant tout le monde? Mais ça ne va pas! C'était déjà assez humiliant!

-Vraiment? Blair ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas…

-Alors arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires!

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est est ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as fait par vengeance, tu as malmenée ta meilleure amie, son petit ami et une jeune fille innocente!

-Pas si innocente que ça, elle avait la photo!

-C'est donc ça, donc tout devient clair, tu n'as pas agis seul mais avec son aide. Je te l'accorde, elle a mal agi mais Blair tu tombes encore plus bas qu'elle. Tu es prête à risquer ton avenir, ton précieux Yale pour te venger?

-Ce n'était pas simplement un désir de vengeance.

-Alors quoi d'autre? demande Eleanor toujours d'un ton sévère.

-Chuck…

-Tiens, encore.

-Tu ne me laisses même pas m'expliquer. J'allais tellement mal, tu n'as rien vu, tu peux me blâmer mais tu ne vaux pas mieux, dit Blair. Laisse-moi! Dehors! Va t'en!"

C'est que la Queen n'y va pas de mains mortes, elle fout sa mère dehors sous les yeux hébétés de Dorota.

Blair ferme la porte. De l'autre côté sa mère descend, hors d'elle et Dorota saisit son portable pour appeler au secours enfin sms au secours, Blair a besoin d'aide.

Repéré : Toujours pas très loin de chez B, une sonnerie retentissante dans le salon d'un appartement. Une main le saisissant, regardant surpris le sms et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur d'un pas déterminé.

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf, assise près de sa commode, par terre, le regard lointain, sans doute encore éprouvée par sa discussion houleuse avec sa mère.

Assise dans le noir, elle réfléchit, les derniers événements se bousculant un à un dans son esprit. La lune qui traverse les rideaux éclaire son visage triste. Elle pleure. Elle entoure ses genoux de ses bras et colle sa tête contre eux, la tournant vers la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Dorota, qui la regarde l'air d'être désolée avant de la laisser à nouveau seule.

La larme sortant du creux de son œil vient ensuite se poser au coin de ses lèvres, comme jouant avec les formes de son visage.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Elle lève les yeux mais ne bouge pas de sa position, trop faible pour bouger. Elle tourne la tête de l'autre côté, l'autre personne s'assoit près d'elle.

Aperçu : Queen B, plus vraiment Queen regardant son interlocuteur d'un air désinvolte


	27. L'élévation d'une nouvelle reine

Aperçu : Queen B, plus vraiment Queen regardant son interlocuteur d'un air désinvolte.

Blair se lève et lui tourne le dos. Face à sa fenêtre elle regarde Manhattan et toutes ses couleurs de la nuit défilaient devant elle. Elle a séché ses larmes. Ne voulant plus pleurer, ne voulant plus être faible. Elle se pose tellement de question notamment sur la présence de cette personne ici dans cette chambre, avec elle.

"Je suis venue car j'ai reçu un message de Dorota."

Blair hausse un sourcil surprise.

"On doit s'expliquer Blair, on a tellement de choses à se dire et je voudrais tellement comprendre aussi. Comprendre ce qui t'as poussé à faire ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours la même chose entre nous, qu'on reproduise toujours les mêmes erreurs. On est peut être pas faite pour être amie si notre amitié doit ressembler à un perpétuel combat."

Blair se retourne de moitié et fait face à la haute silhouette de Serena qui est posté près de la porte.

"Pourquoi Dorota t'as envoyé un message à toi?

-Parce qu'on est censé être meilleures amies.

-C'est vrai."

Serena s'approche d'elle.

"B, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à me faire un truc pareil? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? Blair, regarde-moi!"

En disant cela elle saisit le bras de son ex meilleure amie.

"J'avoue je ne t'ai pas fait que des trucs hyper sympas mais tu vas m'en vouloir toute ta vie. Ok j'ai couché avec Nate, je t'ai prie Yale mais enfin oublie et avance et Jenny et Dan? C'est vraiment le fait qu'ils ne font pas partis de notre monde pour que tu les maltraites ainsi?"

Blair se retourne en colère.

"Serena, c'est Jenny qui m'a brisé à cause d'elle et de sa stupide photo, je dois faire des travaux forcés et en plus de passer pour une folle auprès du doyen de Yale grâce à toi, je n'irai pas! Et toi S, tu es tout le temps en train de me juger sur ma vie, mon comportement, ma relation avec Chuck! S, acceptes-moi comme je suis!

-Mais tu es une garce !hurle S.

-Et toi, arrêtes de toujours jouer la victime! Tu es Serena Van Der Woodsen, tout va bien pour toi, tout te tombes dans les bras, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre pour avoir ce que tu souhaites alors que moi si.

-Tu es jalouse c'est tout!"

Repéré : Une reine déchue face à face avec son ex meilleure amie, la nouvelle reine.

"Je me souciais juste de toi mais maintenant c'est terminé et moi qui croyait avoir des excuses. Ce que j'ai pu être naïve!"

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf, seule, se dirigeant vers les marches du Met.

"Katie, Isa, je vous invite toute ce soir chez moi pour une superbe soirée. Masseur, traiteur…

-Ca va pas être possible, je les ai déjà invitées à venir au resto avec moi."

Regard mauvais de notre B envers Serena qui lui sourit.

"Les filles on y va."

Pauvre princesse, te voilà seule, tes amis ont préféré suivre leur nouveau chef.

"Quelles idiotes, on ne fait pas la guerre à une Waldorf.

-Bonjour miss Blair, je suppose que votre première journée c'est bien déroulée?"

Blair se poste devant Dorota un regard supérieur et mauvais.

"Ne me demande plus rien traitresse!

-Oh miss Blair c'est madame votre mère, elle a exigée, je ne pouvais que dire.

-Oh ça suffit, va faire la ménage!"

Blair se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle ferme les yeux et souffle quand le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit.

"Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, dehors!

-Toujours aussi aimable. On surestime ton éducation."

Blair ouvre les yeux et voit Chuck en costume.

"Oh!"

Elle se lève et fonce vers lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Chuck, tu es immonde.

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

-La gentillesse a du bon.

-Mets en scène tes propres conseils."

Elle lève le visage vers lui.

"Oh, tais-toi."

Elle se rassoit sur le canapé alors que Chuck reste debout face à elle.

"Alors ton premier jour à Constance."

Blair tourne la tête et sourit.

"Hiroshima. Serena m'a offert un super spectacle et j'ai croisé Humphrey en sortant de maths, le pauvre était tellement choqué de me voir là, qu'il est resté comme un idiot au milieu du couloir."

Chuck rit.

"Tu es Blair Waldorf, peste et manipulatrice. Il s'assoit près d'elle. Tu trouvas un truc tordu pour récupérer ton trône en tuant tout le monde au passage, j'ai confiance."

Elle le regarde et sourit.

"Oh, t'es trop mignon, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre."

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

"Tu sais après ma discussion avec S hier, je croyais qu'elle ferait plus que d'emmener les filles au resto.

-Tout le monde n'a pas ton envergure et ton culot. Mais je dois dire que ta guerre du pouvoir avec sœurette va surement être très amusante."

Attention S, quand une reine chute et que son nom est Waldorf, prépares-toi à voir une tornade brune s'abattre sur toi.

Parce qu'elle est elle et parce qu'il est lui…..Blass Forever


	28. Je suis Chuck Bass

Merci pour tes gentils com Mégane, ca afit super plaisir!!

Aperçu : Little J en face à face avec la proviseure. Et bah alors c'est qu'on aurait fait des bêtises?

"Madame, je peux m'expliquer. Ce que vous voyez sur ses images ne me ressemblent pas du tout, ce n'est pas moi. Tout ceci c'est passé à mon insu, croyez-moi. Je suis sûre que c'est Blair, elle devait savoir que c'était moi pour cette photo d'elle avec Chuck dans les toilettes. Je l'avoue volontiers c'était moi et c'était très mal ce que j'ai fais mais voyez ce qu'elle, elle a était prête à faire.

-Mlle Humphrey vous n'êtes pas là pour faire effet de ce que vous avez ou non fait. Ma décision est déjà prise, et vous n'avez pas de preuves concrètes qui prouvent la culpabilité de Mlle Waldorf. Donc Mlle, vous êtes renvoyées définitivement de mon établissement.

Repéré : les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage Jenny Humphrey devant Constance qui a vouloir trop jouer a perdu. Bon retour à Brooklyn!

"Bonjour Mme la proviseur. Je suppose que vous m'avez convoqué par rapport à mes heures d'intérêts générales. Je commence aujourd'hui."

Notre petite princesse se retrouve au siège occupé quelques minutes par Little J.

"En réalité, non. Il s'agit de votre candidature à Yale.

-Oui. Blair sourit"

Pauvre petite, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

"J'ai décidé de parler de vous directement au doyen et de lui expliquer vos agissements, ainsi je ne cautionne pas votre admission.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? C'est à cause de Jenny?

-Non seulement de vous et de votre comportement."

Repéré : Petite princesse B, se déchainant contre les feuilles mortes de Constance.

"Vas-y doucement avec ces pauvres feuilles."

Blair se retourne faisant face à son interlocuteur aidé de son petit sourire mesquin.

"Nate! Tu sais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit ma journée. Primo, c'est définitif, plus de Yale, je vais devoir me contenter de fréquenter de minable mortel commun de bas étages. Et secondo, me voilà en tenue d'éboueur en train de ramasser des feuilles. Quelle humiliation! Et je me demande ce que fou Chuck!"

Nate sourit.

"Tu changeras jamais. Car primo, il y d'autres universités de l'Ivy League qui sont très bien et qui seront ravis de t'avoir parmi eux malgré ton caractère. Et deuxio, tu as juste une veste qui n'est pas greffé Bendel. Et moi aussi j'ai passé une mauvaise journée."

Queen B s'approche son balai à la main, quel look B!

"C'est-à-dire, crache le morceau!

-Vanessa et moi on a cassé.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à te séparer du troll? Bravo!"

Nate lève les yeux.

"Félicitations pour quoi?

-Chuck, enfin je commençais à me faire vieille ,seule, ici.

-T'étais pas si seule que ça. Nate."

Nos deux sex-symbols se serrent la main.

"Pourquoi Blair te félicitais?

-Pour sa rupture avec Vanessa, j'ai nommé le troll de Brooklyn."

Chuck sourit.

"Bon je vais vous laisser à vos nettoyages.

-Trop aimable, répond B."

Elle se tourne vers Chuck près à lui voler un baiser mais il s'écarte. Elle se recule un air mauvais sur le visage, fais gaffe à tes fesses C, si jolies sois telles!

"Tu m'expliques?

-L'odeur."

Il s'éloigne, laissant notre Queen seule.

Aperçu : Blair Waldorf pencher sa tête et sentir sa veste de travail et la reculer aussi vite en manquant de vomir et de lancer son balai pour s'asseoir sur un banc.

"Dorota, brûle moi ça!"

Elle lui jette la veste.

"Oh miss Blair, cette odeur.

-Je sais c'est inhumain, je comprends maintenant pourquoi dans le groupe qui s'occupe de sauver l'environnement et qui m'a prêté cette veste tout le monde est célibataire."

"Sœurette. Contente de te voir à la maison, seule sans la troupe de toutous de Blair à tes pieds."

Elle se retourne un air sérieux sur le visage.

"Vous l'avez bien cherché tous les deux.

-Vrai."

Il s'approche du bar et se serre un verre et montre la bouteille à S.

"Un verre?

-Ca va aller merci.

-C'est ton choix mais dis moi sœurette, tu ne crains pas les foudres de B?

-Tu rigoles, vu tout ce qu'elle à sa faire pardonner."

On entend le bruit de l'ascenseur et DAN, oui j'ai bien dis Dan en sort! Surprenant me direz-vous?

"Humphrey, un petit verre?

-Sans façon, Serena je..je peux te parler?

-Oui.

-Bon, je crois que je vais monter."

Un Bass s'en va et un Humphrey s'approche.

"Dan, si c'est pour parler de la soirée. Il faut qu'on oublie.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour qu'on oublie ce qui c'est passé. Après tout on est frère et sœur maintenant et des frères et sœurs ça ne couche pas ensemble.

-Dan."

Elle s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Ne sont-ils pas mignons? Mais Serena tu devrais faire attention car lorsque qu'on habite sous le même toit qu'un Bass, il faut savoir être discrète.

Aperçu : S et D dans les bras l'un de l'autre et en haut d'un escalier Chuck Bass, son verre à la main avec son sourire que seul lui détient.

TIC!

"Chuck, que me vaut ta visite si tardive? Demande Blair en pyjama, assise à sa coiffeuse."

Elle se tourne vers lui.

"Que je suis bête, à une heure pareille, il n'y a qu'une seule excuse."

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse en posant ses mains sur son coup pour enlever sa cravate. Il la recule doucement et lui lève le menton en passant sa main libre, l'autre lui tenant le bras, dans son cou.

"Après, d'abord j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Vraiment."

Elle se retourne, se rassoit et se regarde dans le miroir. Chuck se poste derrière elle, se penchant pour que sa bouche atteigne son oreille. Il souffle, Blair ferme les yeux.

"Je t'écoute.

-D'abord, tu vas être tellement surexcitée que j'espère que tu vas m'en profiter.

-Continue."

Il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

"Très bien, ensuite tu vas redevenir Queen."

Blair ouvre les yeux et regarde Chuck dans le miroir. Lui, continu de l'embrasser négligemment.

"Tu entends quoi par là et comment?"

Il lui prend la main et la fait se lever.

"C'est justement là toute la réponse.

-Je suis toute à toi."

C'est moi, ou la chaleur monte très rapidement?

Ils s'embrassent et C l'allonge sur le lit. Se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, il lui dit d'un air désinvolte :

"J'ai la chose qui te fera redevenir reine mais va falloir le mériter."

Blair se relève et se retrouve sur Chuck, inversant la situation. Elle l'embrasse langoureusement.

"Dis-moi tout!

-Disons, que dans une famille, plusieurs mômes peuvent présenter la même tare. Ou aimer les mêmes choses.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ils peuvent pratiquer l'inceste, par exemple."

Blair se laisse tomber sur C, complètement abasourdi.

Et voilà Queen B a le potentiel de faire un retour en force explosif!

"Tu es étonnant!"

Elle l'embrasse.

"Je suis Chuck Bass!"


End file.
